


The Best Mistake

by morganskye



Category: Ghostbusters (Comics)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I hope my mom doesn't read this, Light BDSM, Multi, Oral Sex, Permission is Sexy, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shoe Kink, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-04 12:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16346915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganskye/pseuds/morganskye
Summary: Sometimes good things happen thanks to miscommunication, accidents, and pranks gone wrong. In this case Janine thinks that Walter Peck is interested in her wearing something just a little bit different. So she gets herself some new clothes and turns into a new woman. Thing is, someone else notices the changes too...(updated to include song suggestions)





	1. The Catalog Prank

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at anything other than basic smut. Hopefully I didn't screw it up too badly. Fair warning, the chapters will be very word heavy and will include a lot of descriptions, but when you get a kink like clothing you kind of have to go all the way. I gladly accept all forms of feedback, good or bad. Thanks for reading!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended Songs (fair warning, there will be a LOT of Depeche Mode in every chapter.)  
> Depeche Mode - Surrender  
> Depeche Mode - Suffer Well

       “Hey Dr. Venkman, your favorite person is here,” called Janine loudly when she saw Peck walk into the Firehouse. She could see the bureaucrat sigh despite the distance and smiled.

       “Oh great. Let me pop some champagne,” Peter grumped from his desk.

       When Peck got to her desk he tossed a few catalogs to her.

       “Your charm and wit are always a feast for the ears Ms. Melnitz. Here. We’re changing supply companies. Budget is the same. Try not to order anything too stupid.”

       “Around here I don’t think that’s possible.”

       Peck smirked and headed into Peter’s office. For a second she was positive he winked at her, but she was pretty sure she imagined it.

 _“Why on earth would he wink at me anyway?”_ she thought, shaking her head.

       She stacked up the catalogs and set them on the edge of her desk to look at later.

       “Janine? Are you up there?”

       Ray’s voice floated up from the basement. She got up from her desk and walked to the stairs.

       “I’m here. What’s up?”

       “Can you come down here? I have some wiring that needs small hands.”

       She rolled her eyes.

       “Fine, but if you ruin my manicure again you’re paying for me to get another one…”

 

       When she came back up 20 minutes later with three broken nails and $40 in her pocket, she found Egon at her desk on the phone. She mouthed an apology as she sat down. He nodded and finished up the call, which turned out to be a false alarm.

       “Sorry about that. Ray asked me for help.”

       “It’s not a problem. I was down here anyway. Mr. Peck needed to update us on some insurance changes.”

       “Great. That probably means I have to change the way I do the reports.” She pouted for a moment but shrugged her shoulders. “Oh well. At least I can’t say it’s dull around here. Is Peck still here?”

       “No, he left just before you came back upstairs.”

       “Mmm, alright. Thanks again for the help.”

       Egon nodded, hesitated for a moment, then went upstairs to work on yet another project.

 

       “Mr. Peck? Parker Jones in on line three for you,”

       “Thank you Grace,” Walter said and picked up the call. “Mr. Jones, good afternoon. What can I do for you?”

       “Mr. Peck...ah, did you have a chance to look through those books I gave you?”

       “No, but I don’t do the ordering. I gave them to the woman who does. Why?”

       The man on the line cleared his throat, his voice cracking a bit as he spoke.

       “One of the guys in the office played a joke on me. A very horrible joke. He slipped a...uh...mature shopping book into the ones I gave you. I am incredibly sorry and he has been dealt with properly.”

       Peck’s grip on the receiver tightened.

       “What exactly are you saying Mr. Jones?”

       “Ah just that...well...you should get those catalogs back. Now.”

 

       Just when Janine thought she had seen it all she turned the page. When she first found the slim mail-order book she was annoyed. ‘Leather and Lace’ was the kind of thing Peter read. If she didn’t know for a fact that he hadn’t been anywhere near her desk today she’d think he slipped it in the stack Peck left her as a joke. It never occurred to her that Peck put it in there because he wouldn’t...would he? She still swore she saw him wink at her…

       She flipped the page and noticed that the corner was dog eared. Lifting it up her eyes widened.

_Make your boss beg you for overtime when you walk in wearing this classic set. A white sheer blouse will show off your tasty deep plunge bra while your barely legal leather mini-skirt is sure to keep his attention on your stocking-clad legs. (see page 12 for all of our stockings) Add a pair of 5 inch stilettos and he’ll fetch you coffee...and anything else you want. Top the look off with a pair of Naughty Librarian glasses (page 7) and you won’t have to ask for a raise again._

       The outfit was distressingly similar to what she wore on a regular basis. Sure it was shorter and far more see-through but it didn’t change the fact she felt like she was looking at herself...a sexier, more confident version. Janine was no shrinking violet, but after getting rejected by Egon for years any woman would doubt herself just a bit…

       She shut the book with a slap, chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. With a sigh she put the book in her personal draw and slammed it shut.

 

       Later when the phone rang with Walter Peck on the other end she wasn’t shocked.

       “Good afternoon Mr. Peck. What can I do for you?”

       “I wanted to know if you’d had a chance to look through those catalogs…”

       His voice sounded rough, almost nervous.

       “Ah...yes, I have.”

       “I see. Did anything catch your eye?”

       Janine’s heart skipped a bit. Was he asking her if she’d seen the book he left for her?

       “I did. A few things actually. I’ll be placing an order today in fact.”

       “Oh. Good. Well if there’s anything I can do for you…”

       “I’ll let you know Mr. Peck. Was there anything else?”

       “No. Thank you Ms. Melnitz. Good day.”

       This was new information to process. If Peck was sending her hints, then maybe it was time to follow his advice. She did need a new pair of shoes after all…

 

       Several blocks away Peck hung up the phone in relief. Apparently the set Jones had given him didn’t have the adult apparel book. He was safe from her wrath and a possible sexual harassment lawsuit...not that her wrath was all that unappealing...

  


One Month Later

 

       Walter parked in his usual spot and walked into the Firehouse, ready to do battle. After he had specifically told the Ghostbusters that they couldn’t file using the old forms he ended up with six rejected claims because, surprise, they didn’t listen. He would blame Ms. Melnitz, but everything was in Venkman’s handwriting. It was a shame though, he liked sparring with her. It kept his mind and wits sharp. Plus there was something about those blood red nails of hers…

       The lady in question was standing at the filing cabinet immediately behind her desk with her back turned to him. He stopped for a moment to admire the view since there were no witnesses in the garage to say anything. She turned slightly and walked over to the copier by the stairs. It was then that he noticed her legs. To be honest, he always noticed her legs, but today they were glorious in new and sinful ways. Janine was wearing a deep maroon leather skirt that was just long enough to be work appropriate but tight enough to give a man very bad ideas. Her long athletic legs were wrapped in sheer black silk stockings with perfectly straight retro seams up the back. When his eyes reached her shoes his jaw dropped. They were the same maroon color as the skirt and a screaming five inches tall. Peck wasn’t entirely sure how she was able to balance her petite frame on them but it was a sight. Her calves flexed deliciously as she bent over at the waist to refill the paper tray, giving him an eyeful of lush leather-clad ass and leg. Peck nearly growled. His well tailored pants were going to betray him if he didn’t do something fast. He retreated back out the door before Janine noticed him and practically ran to his car. His only thought was to get home and take care of a quickly growing problem.

 

       Janine’s head snapped to the front door.

       “Hello?” she called. “Is anyone there?”

       When no one answered she shrugged and went back to work. Her feet were killing her but the look Egon gave her that morning when they went on their first call was priceless. It was so nice she didn’t even yell at Peter for catcalling her.

       “Something wrong Dr. Spengler?” she asked coyly as she sat at her desk, legs crossed, and chair pushed back just enough to show off her new clothes.

       He had stopped at the bottom of the stairs and gaped at her, eyes wide. For a split second she was worried he was going to reprimand her for wearing something so unprofessional but instead he kept staring.

       “Dr. Spengler?” she asked, frowning a bit. She got up and crossed over to him, her new heels clicking on the stone floor. Her hand was just coming up to check his forehead for a fever when he snapped back to the present. Egon caught her hand but let it go like it burned him.

       “I...I’m fine. No need to be concerned.”

       He brushed past her, moving quickly to Ecto-1. Before getting in however he stopped and looked right into her eyes.

       “You look very nice.”

       For Egon that was the same as a regular man calling her a goddess. Well if she looked that good, then perhaps it was time for part two of her plan.

 

       Two Friday’s later she headed to a late afternoon appointment at Peck’s office. No one questioned it since lately he had been calling almost every day to go over plan changes and new policies. Peter even paid for her to take a taxi since he wanted some peace and quiet in the office.

       “Take the rest of the day off since I’m sure dealing with that asshat is going to give you a headache,” he joked.

       She was grateful it was a little chilly out so she could wear her new knee-length black coat. It completely hid her outfit, showing only her lovely legs as she practically skipped up the stairs to the building that housed PCOC’s offices. Janine smiled to herself and vowed to never again wear any hose that weren’t silk. The sensation was devilish when her legs rubbed together.

       The lobby was empty so she was able to get an elevator quickly. There was a nervous fluttering in her chest as she pushed away doubts and second guesses. She was sure she had read his signs right. The catalog, the constant phone calls, the wink she was now positive she saw...there was no way he wasn’t attracted to her.

_“I never thought of him like this before now. Guess I really was gone on...well, never mind. Janine you are about to blow Walter Peck’s mind!”_

       The doors opened onto PCOC’s plush floor. Professionals spoke in hushed tones as they went about their day. She passed a few desks that were already shut down for the weekend as she heard muted cheerful goodbyes. If she planned this right the place would be empty soon. She caught Gloria’s attention as she walked up, not missing the appreciative look she gave Janine’s shoes.

       “Killer heels,” she said.

       “Thanks! I’m trying something new. Is Mr. Peck in?”

       “He is. You’re his last appointment of the day, so don’t be surprised if he tries to hustle you out. He’s always watching the clock on Fridays.”

       “Doesn’t everyone?” Janine joked. “Are you heading out yourself?”

       “I am. Need anything before I go?”

       “Nope, just his time.”

       Gloria smiled and buzzed her boss’ desk.

       “Mr. Peck? Ms. Melnitz is here.”

       “Send her in.”

       Janine gave Gloria another smile and entered Peck’s office, her heart thudding wildly. He was sitting at his desk, writing something and not paying attention to her. She had already shut the door and taken a few steps before he spoke.

       “While I appreciate you coming here for once, it wasn’t necessary,” he said, still not looking up. “A phone call would have been more than sufficient.”

       By this time Janine was standing by the two chairs he kept on the other side of his desk. She casually put her purse in the seat of one, then draped her black coat over it.

       “Unfortunately a phone call wouldn’t work for this,” she purred as she walked to his side of the desk.

       Peck looked up, his eyes going wide as he took the sight of her in. The pencil he was holding snapped cleanly in half as his hand clenched.

       “Something wrong Mr. Peck?”

       “Wrong?” he asked, unable to process her question. His eyes went up and down, over and over, putting everything to memory. Janine’s makeup was darker...smokier than usual. His eyes were drawn to a tiny heart charm necklace that hung right at that dip in her collarbone where his tongue belonged. What followed was an expanse of soft creamy skin that begged to be kissed. Her off-white blouse was unbuttoned all the way to her bra, its white lace just peeking out over the edges. Peck didn’t know if it was an illusion thanks to materials but she seemed fuller than he remembered. Then again he had never been granted such a view before.

       She stepped towards him, nearly slinking like a cat. In reaction he pushed his chair back a bit, watching as she nimbly hopped up on his desk and crossed her legs. Her black skirt was already illegally short, but the slit on the side showed him a tasty flash of thigh when she moved. His gaze ran down her legs. The stockings she wore were shaded just enough to let him know they were there, taunting him. Peck’s fingers itched to touch them. There was no doubt in his mind that they would feel fantastic. When he got to her shoes his mouth went dry. Six inch stilettos with a heel was so sharp it could stab a man. He couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like grinding against his chest like she was putting out a cigarette.

       “Mr. Peck?”

       “Yes Ms. Melnitz?” he asked, finally dragging his eyes back to her face. She was so close to him he could smell her perfume.

       “I want to thank you for that book you gave me. It was an eye-opener.”

       He stared for a moment, the cogs in his mind not quite working together until he remembered the catalog prank from weeks before. He thought that she didn’t get one in her bundle, but apparently she had...and she assumed he put it there? That was why she was here, wearing the kind of clothing he wanted to tear off with his teeth? This was either a horrible joke or a gift from the gods.

       “I’m not sure what you mean. If this is some kind of prank…”

       Her eyes went cold and cautious. “I assure you Mr. Peck, this is no joke. I’m here because I thought you wanted to see me in something like this. If I’m wrong tell me now. I’ll walk out and never speak of this again. However if you do, it will be an evening between two adults who know how to keep secrets. Now...what is your decision?”

       Walter was quiet for a moment as he weighed his options.  

       “I’m pleased you enjoyed it,” he said finally.

       “I did,” she smirked. “It was educational. My bank account took quite a hit though. Glamour isn’t cheap.”

       “Tell me what you want and I’ll get it for you. I’m suddenly very...interested in this type of apparel.”

       “What I want right now is for you to show me exactly how much you appreciate the effort I’ve made for you.”

       “How would you like me to do that?”

       Janine lifted her crossed leg and extended her foot out to him. Peck glanced down at it, then up at her. She gave him a sly smile and winked. He licked his lips and reached for her shoe. Quick as lightning she pinned him back to his chair with her wicked heel. He hissed from the pain of it but didn’t resist. There was a sweetness to it he liked.

       “No hands. You have to work for your reward.”

       “And what would that be?”

       She didn’t respond, but removed her foot from his chest and held it before him again. He closed his eyes, breathing in the smell of the fresh leather and kissed the toe as gently as if he was kissing a child. Slowly he worked his way up, running his tongue over her skin just above the side slope of the shoe. When he reached her ankle he gave it a soft open-mouthed kiss. Peck heard her hum in pleasure and smiled to himself. She stretched her leg so he could give her well sculpted calves the attention they deserved. As his lips brushed the back of her knee she gasped, nearly flinching from the spike of sensation. Peck nudged her leg up over his shoulder so he was able to gently attack the sensitive skin of her inner thigh. He wanted to rip through her thigh-highs, but restrained himself. Control can lead to physical delight, and he was going to show her just what a skilled controlled man could do.

       Janine spread her legs for him and lifted her skirt up to show him her delicate panties. They were small, white and lacy just like her bra, and tied in place with little bows on either side of her curved hips. Peck had a look on his face like he had just been granted all the answers to the questions of life. Leaning forward he took one end of the string in his teeth and pulled. The bow easily untied, revealing a delicious little bit of flesh. The other bow came undone just as effortlessly. Then, picking up the front of the panties in his lips, he peeled it down to expose her most sensitive place. Janine looked down at him and ran her fingers through his soft ginger hair. Her nails scratched his skin, making him shudder in contentment.

       Not caring about the papers she was wrinkling, Janine laid down. Her head just barely stayed on the desktop. Between her legs Walter nudged himself into her folds with his nose, inhaling her scent as he did. She took an unsteady breath when she felt him run his tongue over her opening, her hand fisting in his hair. He moaned in appreciation, delving deeper into her folds. Janine felt his tongue lapping at her over and over, sending wonderful tingles up her spine. Her legs opened wider for him as her back arched. The fabric from his suit jacket was rubbing the back of her thigh raw but it just made everything else feel more intense. It was then that she realized one of his hands was under the desk and working furiously.

       “Mr. Peck,” she panted, hips grinding against his face. “I didn’t give you permission to touch yourself.” His hand stilled but his tongue didn’t stop. She chuckled and pulled his hair. “You may continue, but don’t you dare cum.”

       He grunted in agreement, his hand picking up speed while his tongue began circling her clit. Janine couldn’t help herself and groaned his name again and again as a sweet pressure built. She pulled his hair again, harder this time. In response Walter sucked her clit into his mouth and grazed it gently with his teeth. The climax was so sudden and powerful Janine’s head and shoulders lifted off the desk as she practically screamed his name. She panted and twisted as he rolled his tongue over her again, gently coaxing her down from the physical high. Her sharp nails slowly removed themselves from his scalp, leaving tingling scratches that would remind him of this moment for days.

       After Walter leaned back into his chair, wiping his face, Janine sat up gingerly. She felt a little light-headed but gloriously relaxed. She smirked at Peck and noticed he still had himself in hand. Carefully she put the tip of her shoe just under his balls and nudged them slightly. He moaned, eyes closing as his head tipped back.

       “Do you enjoy this?”

       When Walter only grunted she moved her foot away. He nearly whined as his eyes popped open.

       “I can’t hear you. I said, do you enjoy this?”

       “Yes.”

       “Yes what?”

       There were a dozen answers he could give, and each one would change the dynamic of their relationship, both personal and professional.

       “Yes mistress,” he said, looking her right in the eyes.

       Janine flushed with pleasure. She wasn’t expecting that response but it certainly had an effect on her. Deciding to push it a little further, she hopped off the desk and walked around to grab her coat and purse.

       “Thank you for the productive meeting Mr. Peck. Have a nice weekend.”

       He bolted out of his chair, a look of panic and desire clear on his face. “Wait!”

       Janine paused just steps from the door. She casually glanced over her shoulder.

       “Is there a problem?”

       “What about…” His words failed him as he looked at her helplessly.

       She turned, smirking.

       “Say it, and say it the right way.”

       He was hesitant, as if he was struggling with giving away that last bit of control. Finally Peck stepped away from his desk and got on his knees, his raging hard-on bobbing in the air.

       “Please mistress.”

       “Please what? I can't help you if you don't tell me what you want.”

       “Please…” he closed his eyes and bowed his head. “Help me cum.”

       “Very well. Lie down on your back. Keep your hands flat on the floor. You are not to touch me. Do you understand?”

       “Yes mistress.”

       He did as instructed while Janine put her things down. Once he was in position she straddled his hips, her short skirt naturally hiked up thanks to the position. Peck groaned just from the heat of her body. His erection jerked as she leaned forward and slowly pulled his tie free from his vest then loosened it. Next she undid just enough buttons to be able to run her hands over his chest. What started as soft caresses turned into sharp rakes with her nails. Peck hissed when one hit his nipple.

       “Good or bad?” she asked.

       “Good!” he gasped so she did it again.

       Her left hand continued to scrape his chest while her right wiggled its way down between them. First she gave herself a few quick swipes to pick up some of her natural moisture, then she took his dick and gave it a nice firm stroke. His hips bucked under her, but he hands never moved from the floor. Starting slowly she began stroking him from base to tip, pleased with his response to her touch. His head rocked back and forth as he grunted in ecstasy. Her hips rocked in time with her hand to give him the illusion of penetration.

       Janine watched his face as she worked him over and realized that he was taking tiny breaths and holding them for a moment. Taking the cue she slipped her left hand around his neck. Her fingers quickly found his pulse; it was strong and fast. Keeping her hand where it was she gently squeezed. His eyes flew open as his head arched back to give her more access to his neck. She gripped him just a little harder, but not so hard as to actually choke him or put him in danger. This was enough however because his hips went into overdrive, thrusting against her hand with a speed she didn’t know a man was capable of.

       “Pl...please,” he whispered hoarsely.

       “What was that? I can’t hear you,” she said, relaxing her grip on his throat.

       “Please mistress...permission…”

       Janine couldn’t help but smile down at him. “You may cum.”

       His climax came only a few moments later. His body jerked under her, so tense she was worried he was going to pull a muscle, but then it relaxed completely as he sighed in relief. Janine leaned over, careful not to get any of his ejaculate on herself and whispered in his ear.

       “You did a very good job.”

       “Thank you mistress,” he whispered back.

       She patted his chest then stood up. After a quick check to make sure she was as put together as she could be, she put on her coat and headed for the door.

       “Wait...don’t go…” he said, still prone on the floor.

       “I have other things to attend to Mr. Peck. However feel free to make an appointment with me at a later time. Good evening.”

       She slipped out the door, quietly shutting it behind herself. Walter gave himself a few more moments before trying to get up. His legs were rubbery after such an intense orgasm. He couldn’t recall one so powerful since his first time with a woman back in high school. When he sat in his chair he spotted Janine’s panties lying right where she had been just a short time before. It was at this point that he realized it wasn’t just the act of cumming that made him feel so amazing, it was the whole package. Walter picked up the panties and gave them a sniff, his loins twitching in memory.

       “Remarkable,” he mumbled and made a mental note to find a copy of the catalog she had used to buy those lovely shoes.

 

       Doubt settled into her mind right about the time the last of the sexual buzz wore off. She was more than half-way home on the subway when she started replaying the experience in her head, looking for clues to either support or deny her claim that he wanted her in some way. However the more she thought the more she realized that she had stepped over the line, regardless of if Peck wanted it or not.

_“Brilliant Melnitz. Hope you like job hunting.”_

       She didn’t think Peck would tell anyone, but she certainly wasn’t going to get a glowing reference letter. Her single silver lining for the whole thing was that he made her feel fabulous, sexy...wanted. She hoped she did the same for him, but she was sure all she’d find out is how much vacation pay she’d get once she was canned. Thankfully the fates had another idea.

 

       Walter paced in front of her apartment door. It was against the rules to find out where she lived by digging through her HR file, but he figured at this point they were well beyond that worry. He knew he’d beat her here since he had a car and she didn’t, but he was sure she’d be here by now. Then again he was assuming she would come straight home. Maybe she really did have other things to do…

       “Mr. Peck?!”

       He turned and saw her standing in shock at the end of the hallway.

       “Ah, Ms. Melnitz. I apologize for the intrusion but I was hoping to have a moment of your time.”

       “Um...sure…” She unlocked her door, grateful that he didn’t look angry with her. Once inside she gestured to the sofa while she put her things down. He sat for a moment, then popped up again to pace. Janine nearly took her jacket off, but remembered at the last second that she was wearing next to nothing so it stayed on.

       “What can I do for you?” she asked, her voice cautiously friendly.

       He stopped pacing to stare at her.

       “We need to talk.”

_“Oh god this is it. I’m fired.”_

       “Mr. Peck, I can’t apologize enough…”

       “Ms. Melnitz, I…”

       “I thought you had been dropping clues and clearly I misread the situation…”

       “Really it’s not necessary…”

       “I understand the need to fire me. All I ask…

       “Janine. That’s enough.”

       She stopped talking, blinking at him in surprise. He had used her first name. He didn't look mad. In fact he had probably the most relaxed look on his face that she had ever seen. She was still processing when he spoke.

       “I will admit that something like this should have been more thoroughly looked into before you took action, however I am absolutely pleased with the outcome.”

       “You are?!”

       He gave her a smirk that she once thought was smarmy, but now looked sexy as hell.

       “I’ve had that fantasy for years.”

       She blushed, giving him a hesitant smile.

       “So I’m not fired?”

       “No, but don’t think you’re getting special treatment,” he said sternly. “If you’re interested, I would like to discuss terms, boundaries, and safe words.”

       “Oh no! I didn’t hurt you did I?”

       “Hardly,” he grinned. “You picked up on my cues incredibly well. I think you might be a natural dominatrix.”

       “Well I do like a good fight…”

       “Indeed,” he said, moving closer to her. “I must admit, I’ve been attracted to you for some time.”

       “Mr. Peck…”

       “Walter, if you please, at least when we’re not in character. Janine, I won’t lead you on. I’m not interested in a romantic relationship, and our professional standing will need to stay the same, however I think that we’re both attracted to each other sexually.”

       “I think it’s pretty obvious that I enjoy...sparring with you,” she said coyly.

       “Exactly. I would like to continue what was started tonight,” He gently took her hand and kissed her knuckles.

       “I would like that very much. But…”

       “But?”

       “I don’t like ‘mistress’. Call me your queen.”

       He grinned broadly and bent down on one knee like a knight of old, still holding her hand.  

       “My queen.”


	2. An Evening Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Recommended songs -   
> Depeche Mode "The Dead of Night"   
> Dark Synthwave "Egyptian Night Club"

_“_ _She took me to her castle and I just couldn't believe my eyes. She had so many devices everything that money could buy. She said "sign your name on the dotted line." The lights went out and Nikki started to grind.”_

Janine hummed softly to Prince playing on her small tape deck. Sure it was a bit of a risque song, but considering her bosses cursed loudly at any given opportunity she was pretty sure she could get away with it. When the front door chimed she automatically reached over and turned it off, then turned her attention to the UPS driver heading her way with a large box. He was young, fit, and handsome so Janine decided he deserved a proper greeting. She smoothly stood up and walked around her desk, showing off today’s vicious heels and skirt (both in midnight blue). The man’s grin went from professional to flirty in seconds.

“Good afternoon. How can I help you?” Janine asked. Her words were vanilla, but her tone was pure sea salt caramel and dark chocolate.

“Good afternoon! I’m looking for Janine Melnitz. Would that happen to be you?” he asked, a bit nervous in an adorable way.

 _“Don’t worry little boy. You’re too young to corrupt...maybe.”_  she thought.

“I am. Is that for me?”

“Yes ma’am. Would you like me to put it on the desk?”

She wordlessly stepped aside so he could put it down. It thumped a bit when it hit the desk, making her think it was heavier than it looked. When he handed her the clipboard to sign for the delivery she noticed his hands were shaking. She tried not to smirk when she gave it back to him.

“Thanks. Have a nice day,” she purred. The poor boy visibly gulped, smiled, and dashed out the door. Janine giggled, loving the effect her new clothing and attitude had on men. Turning, she stared at the box on her desk. It wasn’t her birthday and she hadn’t ordered anything. Erring on the side of caution she pulled out the PKE meter Egon insisted she keep at her desk and checked the box for anything hinky. It came out clean so she opened it up. Her squeal of joy echoed through the Firehouse. Inside was a glossy black box she knew well.

One of the things that made Leather & Lace stand out as a company (aside from excellent customer service, high quality clothing, and reasonable prices) was the nearly hedonistic way they shipped orders. Each one was sent in a high gloss heavy weight black box with a broad deep purple ribbon wrapped around it and tied in a bow. Inside each item was individually wrapped in matching purple tissue paper, and even more was overlapped on top for padding. Many customers kept the boxes to store their precious goods because of how well constructed they were. Janine stored all of her shoes in them, each one lined up neatly on a shelf in her closet. Until she started ordering from L&L she gave her wardrobe no more attention than necessary. Now she actively took care of her things. She told herself she was protecting her investment, but in truth she had a pride in herself that she didn’t before. It showed in both her attitude, appearance, and personality. She was still feisty (especially to Dr. Venkman), but there was a sultry undertone that had even the in-house womanizer giving her a second look. It was empowering.

Janine lifted the box top and found a small handwritten card on heavy paper sitting right on top.

_“To Janine. I hope these meet with your approval. From an admirer.”_

“An admirer? That was silly of him. Cute but silly,” she said quietly to herself. She guessed that Walter had left his name off since the box was mailed to work. Still risky, but she appreciated the nice surprise. Unfolding the tissue paper she marveled at her gifts. Inside was a new pair of retro seamed thigh-high stockings in Petal Pink, a matching garter belt, delicate white wrist gloves, and (the best thing in her opinion) a brand new pair of stilettos. They were only four inches high but they had an ankle strap with a small lock on it. A key was included to let the user know the lock wasn’t just for show. Thrilled with the gifts, she transferred most of items to her travel bag (leaving out the gloves), but when she lifted the box to move it out of the way she realized it was still heavier than it should have been. Digging through the tissue paper again she groaned in delight. At the bottom was a form fitting leather dress in gleaming white. She didn’t know how Walter knew, but she had been drooling over the dress since seeing it in the new catalog a few weeks ago. The design was simple but deadly. It was sleeveless with inch wide shoulder straps. The front scooped down to show off ample cleavage, then skimmed tightly down the body, stopping just a few inches below the crotch. A single heavy zipper ran up the front. It had a small loop at the top with a lock that matched the shoes so you could secure the zipper if you wanted to. As Janine looked at the construction it occurred to her that she wouldn’t need to wear any undergarments if she didn’t want to. Smirking she carefully folded it and put it in her bag with everything else then stored the box somewhere safe until she could get it home. Returning to her desk she took the gloves out of their packaging and put them on. They were deliciously soft. Experimentally she ran a hand over her neck, shivering from the feeling. She wasn’t sure if she wanted to use them on Walter or save them for herself.

Janine was carefully peeling the gloves off when Ray and Egon came downstairs, chatting about some experiment or another.

“Hey Janine! We’re going to lunch. Want anything?” Ray asked.

“I’m good thanks,” she smiled as she finished freeing her hands.

“Ok. See you in a bit.”

Ray headed to the door, but Egon stayed near her desk, eyeing the gloves she had just removed. He reached over and picked one of them up. It looked tiny in his hand as he rubbed it between his thumb and forefinger. It was a very sensual motion but she was sure he didn’t mean it that way. Even though he wasn’t looking at her, Janine’s heart was racing. She desperately wished it was her skin he was touching like that. When his eyes came up to meet hers, Janine felt a cold rush zip up her spine.

“Soft…” he murmured to himself.

“Iggy? You coming?” Ray called from the door.

Egon put the glove down in a way that oddly turned her on, never breaking eye contact. Wordlessly he turned and joined Ray. As soon as the door closed Janine took a deep, gasping breath.

“What the hell was that?!”

 

Later that night Janine joined Walter at his apartment for dinner. It had become a custom over the past few months. He would cook, they would clean together, then engage in adult activities. This particular night they were going out to a club downtown. Called ‘The Flame’, it was a favorite place for fetish fans to meet. Some of what people were into was just too much for Janine, but she had at least a passing interest in the floor shows. Walter was far more into a wide range of things than she was, but she readily admitted the parts she did like she was 100% invested in.  

“Did you want to check out anything special tonight?” Walter asked between bites of pasta.

“I hear they’re going to have a floor show tonight. That could be fun.”

“Mmm. We’ll need to find a good table then. Anything else?”

“Not that I can think of. You?”

Walter dabbed his mouth with his napkin before answering.

“I was thinking we could go to the Back...if you’re interested.”

Janine blushed and took a sip of wine to give herself a moment. The Back was an area on the second floor set aside for when people wanted to do more than was allowed on the main floor. Even BDSM clubs had to maintain public decency rules. The lay of the land was simple. Each room had a curtain over the door. If the curtain was open anyone was welcome. If it was closed then keep moving. Almost anything was allowed and the area was monitored so people stayed as safe as one can be when whips are involved.

“Maybe? I don’t know,” she said, a little uncomfortable.

Walter reached over and squeezed her hand.

“We never have to do anything you don’t want to do. I promise.”

She smiled and squeezed back.

“I’ll think about it.”

 

After dinner was done and the kitchen was clean they each went into separate rooms to get ready. Walter was waiting patiently on the sofa when Janine emerged. As she walked in he stood and bowed gracefully to her.

“You look lovely as always my queen.”

“Thank you. Please get me my coat.”

While he did as instructed she went over to the mirror to give herself one more look. Her hair was in a tame bouffant style with her usual swooping bangs. She wore a small pair of gold dot earrings and a thick red ribbon around her neck. Tonight’s outfit was a flowing dark green 50’s style halter top dress with yards upon yards of tulle and crinoline to make the skirt poof. She wore black gloves similar to the ones she had gotten earlier that day, but they were nowhere near as soft. On her feet were a standard pair of stilettos but she spruced them up with a set of glittering ankle bracelets.

Walter patiently stood behind her, coat in hand. On her signal he slipped it onto her shoulders. She took a moment to adjust everything ‘just so’, then turned to inspect him. He was wearing a standard three-piece suit, however his shirt was the same red as the ribbon around Janine’s neck.

“You look very handsome tonight.”

“Thank you my queen.”

He opened the door for her and they stepped into the night.

 

“Welcome to The Flame. May I see your membership card please?”

The Hostess checked Walter’s card as a young lady took their coats.

“Thank you sir. Please enjoy your stay.”

They moved to the large double fire doors at the end of the room, Walter getting there a split second before Janine so he could open it for her. Thick loud music boomed at them as they wandered in, lasers and lights cutting through the darkness. It was fairly busy that night but not so full they couldn’t move around. Most of The Flame was a large two-story room with a balcony around the edge that also gave access to The Back. On the first floor was a long bar, DJ stand, and darkened booths set into the walls. The standout of the club however was the dance floor and stage. Built in three descending layers like an auditorium, it gave more people excellent views of the stage and dance floor.

Settling at a table on the second level, Walter ordered drinks while they people-watched for a bit. They weren’t the only pair in formal clothing. In fact a majority of the patrons tonight were wearing things that would pass as normal in the outside world. The illusion was only shattered when someone wearing just electrical tape walked by.

“Your drinks,” a pretty waitress said as she set a scotch on the rocks and a martini on the table. “Do you need a flag?”

Walter gave Janine a glance, but she shook her head. The waitress smiled and moved on. Looking around she noticed that a good number of tables had flags on them, each color indicating what the person or people were looking for. Janine briefly made eye contact with a partner swapping table, but was able to look away before they really noticed. Her attention was snapped back to Walter when he tapped the table three times, indicating that he wanted to break character.

“Are you ok? You seem off tonight.”

“I’m fine,” she lied. She was feeling more than off. Things between her and Walter had been great at first, but as time went on she felt that something was missing. The reason escaped her. Was she giving him enough to keep him interested? Why did she feel like they were just repeating themselves over and over again? Sure the orgasms were beyond incredible, but she always walked away wanting more. They had yet to have sex because she felt that penetration should be earned not given, especially in a power situation like this one. He seemed to enjoy the taunting. But if her heart wasn’t really into being a dominatrix, where did that leave them? He was happy with the way things were and made it clear from the beginning that he didn’t want an emotional relationship. The problem was that she was pretty sure she did. She wanted to be thrown over her lover’s shoulder and hauled off to the bedroom to be taken roughly and kissed tenderly. The idea of waking up next to the man who gave her hickeys and a few sore muscles was incredibly appealing to her, but that wasn’t something she was going to get from Walter. She had never even taken a nap with the man, much less spent the night.

_“Maybe that’s the problem. I’m the one who needs more...”_

What few lights there were dimmed as the music faded out. On stage the curtains parted to reveal a large X support in the middle. An almost naked man and a mostly dressed woman came out to give a demonstration about spanking. Janine leaned forward and watched intently, wondering if this was the spice she needed to keep things fresh with Walter…

 

Janine gulped down the last of her third martini after the curtain went down. The floor show had been inspiring and very erotic. She suddenly itched to get up and move as a slick feeling in her stomach built.

“Let’s go to The Back,” she blurted. If anything was going to change then she needed to be the one to do it.

Walter slowly put down his now empty scotch glass, then tapped the table three times to show he was breaking character.

“Janine, are you sure? You’ve been hesitant before…”

“I’m sure,” she said with a bit of force. “I want to go up there...now.”

He nodded and helped her to her feet. Primly, with her arm looped over his, they casually walked to the stairwell and headed up. Despite the open layout the music was much softer here, fading the closer they got to the private rooms. Two burly security men were standing by the entrance to The Back. Janine gave them both a small smile as they walked past and got nods in return. Walter let her take the lead as they wandered past numerous rooms, some open and some closed. Pants, moans, and cries of ecstasy, both male and female, echoed down the hallway. Janine thought she was worldly until she caught glimpses of what went on in some of the rooms. Full gimp bondage, a woman pleasuring a man with her feet, a person of unknown sex bending over with their ass spread and waiting, and more. Her head was spinning from the onslaught of sights, smells, and sounds. She noticed that Walter lingered by some of the rooms. One in particular had a man receiving oral sex from another man. Janine made a mental note but kept walking. They were nearing the end of the hallway when a plaque on the wall caught her eye.

Voyeurism Rules:

No touching, talking to, or interfering with the exhibitionists in any way.

Do not enter the exhibitionist ring without staff permission.

Do not block the window. 

“What do you think?” she asked him.

“I will do whatever my queen wants of me,” he said solemnly, but the smile on his face gave him away.

The room was double the size of the other private rooms. Along the walls on two sides were wide plush benches with massive pillows. The far wall had a large mirror that Janine assumed was two-way. There was no one in the exhibition circle when they entered, however two other couples were sitting on the benches. A man and woman across from Janine were already occupied and didn’t notice them, but the second couple did. It was a man dressed in a two piece suit, far more casual than Walter, and a man at his knees in tight shorts and a leather harness with leash. The second man was leaning against the first while getting head pets like a dog. When he saw Janine and Walter he sat up and smiled. She grinned back at the eager man.

“That’s an adorable friend you have,” she said, playing along.

The second man smiled while his ‘owner’ laughed.

“Thank you. His name is Bruce. He’s sweet but sometimes strays into other backyards,” the first man said glibly. “Best be careful, your fellow is the very kind he likes to play with. He has a thing for suits.”

Janine glanced over at Walter and squeezed his hand. He looked the men over for a moment, then nodded very slightly, squeezing back.

“Perhaps we should arrange a play date then…”

She was interrupted by two men and a woman entering the room. One man  wearing security shirt and carrying a large box. The other man was dressed in lounge wear while the woman wore only a robe. The staffer pulled large coils of silken rope from the box as well as a few carabiners, then left. The second man began giving the woman instructions. Janine didn’t understand most of it, but was fascinated by the process of binding the woman into a position that seemed would be painful. To her surprise the woman seemed perfectly comfortable having her calves tied to her thighs and her arms behind her back. The man doing the work constantly asked her if the bindings were too tight or for her to do circulation checks. Janine thought it was terribly sweet that he was so concerned for his partner. Unconsciously she reached over to hold Walter’s hand. He in turn guided it to his crotch. She chuckled and began rubbing his growing erection through his trousers. She felt him edge closer and kiss her shoulder softly. Janine stretched her neck to give him better access. Her eyes fluttered closed when she felt his lips work their way up, his beard sweetly scratching her delicate skin. When his teeth nipped her earlobe she squeezed his cock in response.

“My queen,” he murmured softly, gently turning her body so that her back was facing him. “Let me please you.” His large hands made quick work of the fabric knot behind her head. When the halter top came loose she thought about grabbing it, but she was turned on and just tipsy enough to stop caring who saw her naked. Walter went back to work devouring her neck while those glorious hands of his came around and kneaded her breasts skillfully. She felt her nipples harden almost instantly from his touch. Leaning back against him she continued stroking him. His cock was straining against the fabric as if it would pop out at any moment. She was tempted to finally go down on him when she was gently pushed forward so that she was on her hands and knees on the bench. Walter lifted her skirts then navigated his way under her until he was lying on his back with his head between her legs. She felt his hands on her thighs, guiding her down onto his face. Grateful she skipped putting on panties, she froze when the first lick of his tongue made her whole body tingle. Janine’s hands went for her tits, rolling her nipples between her fingers.

A lusty moan caught her attention. Looking to the center of the room she saw that the woman in bondage was getting hooked up to a pulley system. It only took a few yanks to get her up off the floor. Slowly she rotated thanks to the rope unwound a bit, showing her bare body off to the entire room. After two revelations the man took her by the hips, drew out his cock, and plunged himself inside her. She gasped and twisted as if trying to get away but it was clear she was enjoying herself. Unable to move, she was at his mercy as he thrust again and again, using the swinging motion of the ropes to do most of the work. Janine felt her insides churn deliciously as she watched the bound woman bounce off her partner. As her cries filled the room Janine looked around. Both couples were joined in various ways, completely oblivious of anyone watching. Her eyes snapped to the mirror when it occurred to her that there could be more people behind the glass, watching her...The thought of a complete stranger watching her was so fresh and dirty to her that her climax bubbled up quickly as she chanted ‘he’s watching you’ over and over in her mind. Her head dropped back while she cried out, her hips rocking to grind on his face. Walter’s fingers dug into the flesh of her thighs as she came hard on his tongue.

As her body pulsed she leaned forward so that she was on her hands and knees again. Walter slid out, slightly sweaty from the heat that built up under her skirts. With a quick swipe over his hair and a tug on his tie he looked like his usual polished self. Sitting down, Janine smirked at him, once again playing with the idea of sucking his cock when a hand gently touched her arm. Looking over, then down, she saw the leather man from earlier. He was on his hands and knees, a bright guileless look on his face. Charmed by him, she gave his head a quick pat.

“Can I play with your friend? Please?” he asked, giving Janine perfect puppy dog eyes. It reminded her of Ray, which would make the next time she saw him rather awkward.

“Can you…” she started, feeling confused. When the man glanced over at Walter she understood.

“Mr. Peck?” she asked, leaving the decision to him.

“May I have your permission my queen?” Walter asked.

Remembering how he acted when they saw the two men together earlier, Janine gave him a bemused look.  Suddenly she was glad that she didn’t have an emotional attachment to him. She gave him a quick kiss on the temple and moved away to give the two men space. Curiosity made her watch as Bruce settled himself on the floor before Walter. He took Walter’s shoes off and started rubbing his feet. Janine thought it was an odd thing to do however when she saw her friend visibly relax she couldn’t help but smile. She had to admit, it would work on her. When started rubbing his way up Walter’s legs she kept her eyes on his face. In all the times they had been together he had never looked so content. For a second she felt a little jealous that a simple massage could make him feel that way, but she let it go. Instead she concentrated on everything Bruce was doing so she could do the same for Walter again later.

 

Bruce got on his knees and moved up, rubbing the other man’s thighs. Walter reflexively opened his legs a little wider to make room for his temporary partner. The leather man timidly reached forward and unbuttoned Walter’s jacket, then vest and shirt. Even with all the sounds of bodies slapping bodies in the room Walter heard the metallic clinking of his belt getting undone. He felt Bruce’s nimble fingers pulling down his zipper, spreading his pants then lifting the waistband of his underwear down to expose his hard cock. He watched Bruce lick his lips then run his tongue broadly over the head of his dick, making him growl. His hands automatically went to Bruce’s hair, pulling slightly. The other man took the hint and wrapped his lips around him, sealing around him about half way down. Walter felt Bruce hollow his cheeks and suck gently. The sensation made him close his eyes revel in the feeling of hot tongue rolling around his manhood. His fingers worked further into Bruce’s hair until his hand was at the back of his head while Bruce’s hands moved up to run over Walter’s flat stomach and pecks, rubbing the soft chest hair he found there.

The talented mouth around him started moving up and down over his shaft, picking up speed slowly but steadily. The sucking sensation never stopped, making Walter gasp for breath. His hips bucked but Bruce kept control as he took the cock all the way into his mouth. He nuzzled Walter’s skin with his nose for a moment before pulling off fully. Bruce took a deep breath then went right back down again, over and over with increasing speed, deep throating with a ease of an expert. Walter let his head drop back against the wall, mouth falling open as he panted. Between the sounds of sex and the lips making magic on him he started feeling light headed as his balls twitched.

“I’m...I’m close…” he mumbled, expecting Bruce to pull back and give him a hand job, but surprisingly the younger man kept going.

“Bruce…” he groaned. This seemed to trigger something in the man because he dug his fingers into Walter’s thighs and pushed his dick in as far as it could. Walter clenched his teeth as he attempted to control himself, but Bruce’s tongue was fantastic and hot and so wet…

 

Janine was fascinated as Walter literally roared as he came in Bruce’s mouth. The younger man patiently licked Peck down from his climax. Walter was still trying to catch his breath when he felt himself getting gently tucked back into his pants. When he opened his eyes Bruce was smiling up at him, reminding him oddly of Dr. Stantz.

“That was incredible,” he said, still feeling a bit woozy.

“I really liked making you cum. Thank you for playing with me,” Bruce said before crawling on his hands and knees back to his partner. As he watching him go he saw Janine looking at him with a hungry look in her eyes. She stood and walked to him, holding her hand out.

“We need to go home. Now.”

 

Behind the two-way mirror three people watched the scene finish.

“I like the red head,” said an older woman as she sipped from a glass of wine. She was wearing a gilded mask over her eyes and nose.

“Which one? There’s two…” asked the elderly man beside her, his purple mask covering only his eyes.

“The woman you twit. I love her sense of fashion, and her face when she has an orgasm? So lovely!”

“Mmm yes, I could watch her all day. Shame she didn’t hop on that other red head. I bet they’re like animals. Did you hear that other one yell?”

“Ugh I’m glad they didn’t. You can tell they aren’t true partners. She's supposed to be in charge, but he's obviously taking the lead. Did you see when he put her hand on his cock instead of asking? It's unseemly. Wouldn’t you agree sir?”

She turned to the third person in the room. He was a tall, lanky man with a black mask that hid everything but his currently frowning mouth. His hands balled into fists as he watched Janine and Walter leave the room arm-in-arm.

“Hmm, strong silent type I guess,” she said, shrugging. “Martin, I’m bored and out of wine. Let’s go find another room.”

They shuffled out, leaving the third man alone. He stared into the room that was quickly emptying out. Slowly he removed his disguise and released a steady breath as he crushed the mask with one hand and let it fall to the floor.


	3. Taming of the Melnitz

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my love and thanks to my betas TheMusicalCC, wickedmusic96, and LuvBusters for their help, advice, and more! Please check out their work when you have a chance.
> 
> Song recommendations:   
> Depeche Mode - Precious  
> Sonny Alven - Cool With You  
> Prince - Purple Rain

       As soon as Janine walked into Walter’s apartment she began to pace around. She hadn’t said a word on the cab ride over so he didn’t have a clue what was on her mind. 

       “Janine, talk to me.”

       “I...I don’t know what’s going on in my own head. I’m confused and frustrated and...” 

       “Woah, slow down. Just start talking and we’ll figure it out.”

       She kicked off her stilettos and kept pacing. Walter chuckled to himself as she lost a good five inches of height in seconds. 

       “I want more,” she said finally.

       “More? Janine, we talked about this. I like you but…”

       “No! I mean...I’m not talking about a relationship. I mean more sexually. I like taking charge. It’s fun! But...but sometimes I want to be the one who isn’t in control.”

       “I see…”

       “Going to the club has shown me that there’s so much I don’t know and haven’t experienced. I want to be tied up like that woman we saw tonight, and blindfolded. I want to know what anal sex feels like. I want hickeys and bruises that look like fingerprints. I want a guy to fuck me so rotten I can’t walk straight the next day. Hell I want a threesome one day.” She walked over to Walter and framed his face with her hands. “What we do is so amazing and I enjoy it immensely, but I think there’s more to me than just being a dom. Can you understand?”

       He pulled her hands from his face and walked to the kitchen to get a drink. The silence ate at Janine. For some reason she felt like she had offended him so she followed him into the kitchen. 

       “Walter?” 

       “So you want things to change?” he asked, voice gruff. He was turned away from her so she couldn’t see his face. 

       “...yes?”

       “Are you sure? Things will change between us.”

       Janine stood tall. “Yes.”

       When he turned to face her there was a dark, dangerous look in his eyes. She involuntarily took a step back then another as he moved towards her like a lion on the hunt. Janine backed up against a wall but Walter kept coming. He slapped his left hand against the wall just inches from her head, making her jump. 

       “There are many things in that interesting list of yours that I am unable to do, however there’s plenty that I can and will do to you tonight.”

       She felt the ribbon around her neck tighten then loosen as he pulled it free, letting it flutter to the floor. Leaning in he kissed her lips gently, tenderly before suddenly swooping down to bite her neck just below her ear. Janine grimaced and hissed, but her expression softened as he laved the spot with his tongue to ease the pain away. Her eyes closed as he worked on her neck, flipping from soft kisses to painful bites to healing licks. She felt her knees go weak just as he moved away, smirking at her devilishly. 

       “Go to the bedroom and get undressed.”

       She meekly nodded and did as she was told. Walter came in several minutes after she was done. Janine watched him from the giant bed, the sheets pulled up around her. He ignored her, walking over to a valet stand in the corner of the room. There he methodically removed his suit, setting each item in the correct place. It was mesmerizing. He was down to his dress shirt and slacks when he finally looked over at her, grinning.

       “I take it you like a well dressed man?” he asked. He was using his 'Peck at Work' voice, which was going to make their next staff meeting nearly impossible for her to sit through without wanting to touch herself.

       “It’s a weakness,” she laughed, feeling oddly nervous. 

       “I’m guessing it’s one of the things you like about Dr. Spengler.”

       Janine fidgeted, looking down for a moment. “I don’t want to talk about him.”

       “Why not? It isn’t like we’re dating. I’m not going to get jealous.”

       “I know but…” she paused, taking in the expanse of chest and well defined shoulders she was just shown when his shirt came off. “I...I mean...he’ll never come around so why bother bringing him up?”

       “It could happen,” he smirked, knowing full well what she was distracted by. “Perhaps if he knew about your new interests.”

       Janine snorted and rolled her eyes. “Egon isn’t that kind of guy.”

       “Are you sure?”

       “Honestly? No. The man is an enigma. Once in awhile I’ll see a glimmer of something else, something darker. It was something I wanted to figure out. I thought I could be the one who got through to him but he’ll never let me in. He probably thinks I’m some kind of moron...not good enough.”

       Walter walked to the bed, completely naked now, and slid in next to her. Taking her chin in hand he made her look at him. 

       “Fuck that. You’re brilliant. Do you really think anyone else could have kept the Ghostbusters going? Hell if you weren’t there I wouldn’t have bothered heading up PCOC. Don’t ever think you aren’t amazing.”

       “I don’t feel like that sometimes. I think that’s why I like being with you. You make me feel special.”

       “Well then,” he grinned wickedly. “I think I have a job to do.”

       Walter pushed Janine onto her back and covered her body with his. He planted soft, soothing kisses on her shoulders and chest while his hand crept up to the side of her head, giving her instructions as he went. 

       “If you don’t like something tell me to stop and I will. We won’t do anything you don’t want to do, but know this,” He grabbed a fistful of her hair at the roots, pulling just enough to make her gasp. “I’m going to bite you...bruise you...and you will love every moment of it. Isn’t that right?”

       Janine whimpered but muttered in agreement. 

       “I can’t hear you Janine. Tell me if I’m right.”

       “You’re right!” she cried, earning herself a deep passionate kiss. Walter’s skilled tongue danced over hers as his hands pulled again at her hair, a bit more gently this time. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close as her legs lifted to wrap around his waist. 

       “Not in the mood for foreplay?” he purred into her ear. 

       “I need you.”

       “Ask me,” he said, pulling back to look at her. 

       “Please Walter…” When he didn’t move she upped the ante. “Damnit fuck me!”

       He lifted her hips slightly, aimed, and plunged in. Janine’s back arched, pushing her head into the pillows as he pumped hard and deep. Her hands braced against the headboard reflexively as she cried out. The delicious assault was so sudden and intense she could barely catch her breath. It was all she could do just to stay in one place for him as he thrust in and out at a frantic pace. Abruptly he slowed to an almost maddening crawl, sliding within her just enough that she knew he was there. She mewled her displeasure but Walter didn’t speed up. 

       “If you want it come and get it,” he smirked, stopping completely. 

       Janine tried pushing against the headboard but it wasn’t enough. Releasing her legs from his waist she planted her feet firmly, lifting her butt right off the mattress and began rocking. Walter grunted in appreciation as she moved against him, but the angle wasn’t quite right. He shifted from his hands and knees to sitting cross legged and grabbed her just under the arms, pulling her to him so she was in his lap with his dick still inside her. She clung to him, moaning as her body adjusted to the new position as his hands kneaded the soft flesh of her ass. Walter was long and thick enough that it took her a few long moments before she could rock against him. Her head dropped back as she keened, the new position driving him further in than before. Walter ran the tip of his tongue from the dip in her collarbone (a place he had dreamed about kissing since their first time together) to the tip of her chin, then held her close as they swayed. Thanks to their different in height he was able to easily nibble her earlobe between hushed words and dirty ideas whispered in her ear. Janine felt her eyes cross at one suggestion of having Egon there, watching them as they fucked. 

       “Would he join us?” she asked, more than a little turned on by the idea that he could be sitting in a chair across the room, his dark eyes locked with hers as she rode Walter’s cock. 

       “Hmm, he could...but where would he go? I’m quite happy with the hole I’m using right now,” he replied, nipping at her neck. A finger gently stroked her puckered hole, making her flinch in surprise. “I suppose he could go here, or I could move there...whichever you prefer…”

       “Do you...want to do that now?” Janine asked timidly.

       “No,” he replied, kissing her shoulder. “We’re just going to test the waters if that’s ok with you?”

       She nodded. Walter made a show of licking his middle finger then returning to her backside. Janine hummed as he twirled his fingertip around her hole, then gently pushed until he was in just to his first knuckle. Her body flexed, unintentionally squeezing his finger. Walter cooed in her ear to help her relax, telling her all the delicious things he still had planned. Soon he was able to carefully push in again, this time past his second knuckle, moving in and out of her ass in time to Janine’s soft rocking. His eyes were glued to her face as she moaned and hissed in pleasure. 

       “Do you know how beautiful you are?” She blushed, turning her head away from him, but he forced her to look in his eyes. “You are so beautiful. When you’re angry, when you’re happy, when you’re full of my cock...I can’t stop looking at you.”

       Janine kissed him softly as she scratched his back with her nails. Suddenly she pushed him down onto the bed, legs moving so that she was straddling him. She whimpered disapprovingly when his finger was pulled from her, but knew that it wouldn’t be the last time he’d be in there. She started rocking again but was quickly stopped by Walter when pulled her down to him and rolled over. He smirked at her shocked look. 

       “Now now, you wanted me to be in charge remember? You begged me as I recall.”

       “Yes but…”

       He placed a finger on her lips to shush her. 

       “I am in charge. Say it.”

       Janine struggled for a moment because she didn’t like to be told she was wrong, nearly as much as she didn’t like being in control. Walter gave her a quick thrust, making her squeak in surprise. 

       “You’re in charge,” she huffed. 

       “I don’t think I believe you. Say it again.”

       His hand wandered over her breast, gently rolling the nipple between his fingers. Her eyes fluttered shut as she enjoyed the sensation. Walter slipped out of her to move down her body, taking her other nipple in his mouth. Janine cooed and ran her hands through his hair. 

       “Say it,” he murmured. When she didn’t respond he sat up, flipped her over and gave her bottom a sharp slap. Janine squealed in outrage. “Say it.”

       She resisted again and got another slap on the ass. 

       “Say it Janine.”

       “You’re in charge!” she cried, panting.

       “Yes I am,” Walter ran his hands over the reddening marks on her rear, soothing the skin. Janine calmed down, her breathing slowing as she was tended to. “See what happens when you disobey? Are you going to do it again?”

       “No.”

       “Good girl. Do you want to continue?”

       “Yes please.”

       “Get on your knees but keep your shoulders on the bed.”

       She complied. Her reward was two fingers sliding over her opening and moving to her clit. Janine shivered as he stroked her body. She tried to wiggle against him to make him go faster, but all she got for her effort was another smack. 

       “Stay still.”

       She whimpered but didn’t move. Walter shuffled on his knees so that he was kneeling behind her, still fondling her clit. 

       “Such a lovely view. Your ass is nearly as red as your hair,” he said, his fingers picking up speed. 

       “Please,” she whispered. “I want more. Please.”

       “How can I say no when you ask so nicely?”

       He held her hips steady with one hand and guided himself in slowly inside. They moaned together as they joined. She forced herself to stay still even though she really wanted to push back to get him deeper. Once he was completely buried inside he grabbed her by the hips so hard she knew she’d have bruises. Quickly he withdrew then slammed back in, making her cry out. 

       “Yes or no?” he asked calmly. 

       “Yes!” 

       He repeated the move, thrusting harshly. Janine whimpered and mewled but never asked him to stop. Steadily he increased his speed until the room was filled with the sound of skin slapping skin and their mingled cries of delight. Walter reached around to stroke her clit roughly. She bucked against him, begging for him not to stop as a fierce orgasm bubbled in her. Janine’s entire body seemed to vibrate as Walter jack-hammered her. When she heard him give a beastly growl she came hard, every muscle in her body tightening. Walter continued to pump, prolonging her climax until he too came hard, emptying himself in her. Unable to remain upright, he slumped over to lie down on the bed. With his last bit of strength he pulled Janine to him so that her back was pressed against his chest, his arm draped over her stomach. Neither cared that they were incredibly sweaty as sleep quickly took them away. 

 

       Morning light filtered softly through the bedroom curtains when Janine finally opened her eyes again. Once she realized where she was she expected to be flopped haphazardly at the end of the bed like she was when she fell asleep, but instead she was tucked in properly with her head and feet in the right places. Janine grinned, assuming that Walter had moved her. Stretching languidly she was tempted to go back to sleep until she picked up the alluring scent of fresh coffee. Sitting up looked around for Walter. The room was empty, but she did spot a bathrobe draped across the end of the bed. Slipping it on she shuffled out of the room, new aches reminding her of the fantastic time she had the night before. 

       “Good morning,” she said when she found Walter. He was in the kitchen fixing breakfast and signing softly along to a CD. Janine recognized it quickly since he was a big Prince fan. 

       “Sleep well?” he asked, handing her a cup of coffee.

       “Like a rock. Amazing what good sex will do. I didn’t even feel you putting me to bed.”

       “You were completely out,” he chuckled. 

       “And who’s fault is that?” she joked, giving him a flirty wink. “Oh! I’m so sorry I forgot to thank you for the lovely gifts! They’re wonderful. I haven’t had a chance to try on the dress but it looks perfect. You must be a mind reader because I’m sure I didn’t mention it to you.”

       Walter’s back was turned to her so she didn’t see the puzzled look on his face. 

       “Well it seemed like something you might like…” he lied.

       “It is. Thank you so much. I giggled at the card too. ‘An Admirer’. That was cute.”

       A light went off in his head. He smiled as he dished up the eggs, adding bacon and toast, desperate to move away from the current topic so she didn’t catch his fib. “You know me. I’m cute as a button.”

       Walter put their plates on the table and tucked in, ravenous. Janine ate a little slower and enjoyed her food. She felt a small pain in her chest as she thought about the past 24 hours. If things were just a little bit different then she could easily be content with him and this life. Walter was a wonderful man, but he didn’t care of her that way and never would. Plus, as much as she would deny it, she loved Egon even though he would never come around. 

       “What’s wrong?” 

       “Oh! Sorry,” she said, shaking her head at being so obvious with her feelings. “I just...this is so nice, but I know it’s not real. We don’t love each other, but it hurts because this is the happiest I’ve been in such a long time. So now I’m sad because I feel like I ruined us.”

 

_ I never meant to cause you any sorrow _

_ I never meant to cause you any pain _

_ I only wanted to one time to see you laughing _

_ I only wanted to see you _

_ Laughing in the purple rain _

 

       “What do you mean?” he asked, reaching out to hold her hand.

       “If I had kept things the way they were I would have been fine...but then I had to go and ask you for more and now that I’ve seen it I’ll want it all the time and I can’t have it so…”

       She stopped rambling to wipe at her eyes, angry that she was crying. Walter stood and pulled her into his arms, stroking her hair.

       “It’s ok. You’re allowed to feel this way. Let it out,” he said, knowing full well it wasn’t just about last night. He had been in politics long enough to read between the lines easily. She wasn’t sad that he didn’t love her, she was sad that he wasn’t Egon. As she sobbed on his shoulder he began rocking her back and forth in time to the music. 

 

_ I never wanted to be your weekend lover _

_ I only wanted to be some kind of friend _

_ Baby, I could never steal you from another _

_ It's such a shame our friendship had to end _

 

       “It’s not fair,” she hiccuped.

       “What isn’t fair?”

       “This,” she said, waving her hand helplessly as she pulled away from him slightly. “You’re so amazing and kind, but an asshole in good ways. I wish it could have worked.”

       Walter held her again and kissed her forehead.

       “I’d be lying if I said I never thought about it, but as much as I enjoy being with you, we both know your heart is somewhere else.”

       “...I hate that you’re right.”

 

_ Honey, I know, I know _

_ I know times are changing _

_ It's time we all reach out _

_ For something new, that means you too _

_ You say you want a leader _

_ But you can't seem to make up your mind _

_ I think you better close it _

_ And let me guide you to the purple rain _

 

       After a quick shower, a bittersweet goodbye, and a promise of plans the next weekend, Janine headed out into the bright Saturday sun. Deciding to treat herself to a cab she told the driver to head to the Firehouse. She wasn’t terribly keen on going there but she didn’t want to leave her car (or that giant L&L box) there over the weekend. Better to get it when there was a reasonable chance that they guys were out, asleep, or shoulders deep in SCIENCE. 

       The place was fairly quiet when she snuck in. Joan Jett came from somewhere upstairs, meaning that Peter was probably awake. 

_        “Better make this quick,” _  she thought. 

       Just as she reached her desk Egon came around the corner, silent as always, returning from a trip to the basement. He was studying a print out and didn’t notice Janine until they physically ran into each other. She yelped and stumbled back, falling hard on her rear. Normally it wouldn’t have hurt that much, but she was still tender from the night before. 

       “I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you...” he said as he helped her to her feet. 

       “It happens. I had to come back because I forgot some things,” Janine replied, rubbing her sore read end and not paying attention to Egon. He was staring at her so intently that when she finally looked up at him she visibly flinched. “Egon?”

       He grabbed her chin and started moving her head this way and that, inspecting every inch of her neck and face. 

       “Egon! What the hell?” she exclaimed, backing away from him to break his hold. 

       He followed, his eyes dark and menacing. 

       “What happened?” he asked lowly. 

       “What are you talking about? Nothing happened.”

       He grabbed her, pulling her close so he could look at her again. 

       “You’re covered in bruises and...bite marks...” 

       Janine’s heart thumped hard as her stomach dropped to her feet. She hadn’t bothered with makeup because she thought she wouldn’t see anyone this morning. Thinking quickly she made up a little white lie to keep Walter out of the situation.

       “I went out last night and met someone. He was enthusiastic. It’s nothing to worry about,” she said anxiously.

       “Don’t lie to me. You didn’t just have some random encounter. Peck hurt you,” Egon said, still holding Janine’s arms in his firm grip. 

       She blanched when Egon said Walter’s name. “How...how did you know??”

       “Because I know! I’ll kill him for touching you like that!” he said forcefully, his fingers digging into her arms. 

       “Egon stop! You’re hurting me!” Janine cried, tears welling in her eyes from fear and pain. His brain clicked back in and he abruptly released her. 

       “Janine...I…”

       “Save it. Just...just stay away from me. Whatever happened last night is between Walter and myself. You don’t get to play jealous boyfriend when it suits you.”

       “Please, Janine I’m sorry…” He reached out for her but she quickly stepped away. 

       “I mean it Egon,” she said as she rubbed her arms. Egon’s heart sank when he saw faint marks where he held her. “Leave me alone.”

       She turned and left as fast as she could while still keeping some dignity, vowing to stop at the first payphone to warn Walter that Egon knew...and he was pissed.

 

       “He did WHAT?”

       Walter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Egon wasn’t a violent man unless he was truly angry, and for him to do that to Janine...clearly something had snapped.

       “Walter I’m so sorry…”

       “This isn’t your fault. Don’t worry I’ll take care of it.”

       “You don’t understand. He doesn’t get angry like this...I was actually scared!”

       “He wasn’t upset with you, it’s me. Go home and get some rest. I’ll call you later.”

       “But…”

       “I’ll call you, ok?”

       “Ok…”

       When he hung up Walter was furious. Being jealous was one thing, but to terrify a women he clearly loved but was too stupid to make a move on? Something needed to be done. 

 

       With some detective work, a phone call, and some smooth words, Walter was standing in front of Egon’s apartment door. According to Ray the doctor had left the Firehouse shortly after Janine’s visit with the threat of death if anyone disrupted him at home. Taking a deep breath, he knocked. It felt like an eternity, but finally the door opened. 

       “Good afternoon Dr. Spengler. May I come in?”


	4. A Gentlemen's Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick note about biting. It's something I find highly erotic and I never really knew why until I was rewatching Star Trek TNG. There's an episode in season 7 where everyone regresses physically. Worf (my favorite) bites Deanna to mark her as his mate. In the animal world is a very common thing, which is why Egon freaks out because he sees it the same way. 
> 
> Song suggestions:   
> Depeche Mode - Only When I Lose Myself  
> Depeche Mode - A Question of Lust  
> Anything that makes you feel sexy!

 

       Egon gave him a disgusted look, but stepped aside to let Walter in. The inside of his apartment is pretty much what Peck expected. There were chalkboards lining the walls, bookshelves everywhere, a desk and work table piled high, and a tiny spot at the very back where a military style cot and college kitchen sat. It would be pathetic if it was anyone other than Dr. Spengler. 

       The man in question walked back to his desk and picked up whatever gadget he had been working on before Walter disturbed him. 

       “I only let you in because I don’t want you saying whatever you have to say where the neighbors can hear. So get it over with and leave so I don’t strangle you.”

       Walter smirked and wandered around the tiny room. 

       “You look tired Doctor. Rough night?” Egon didn’t respond so he continued. “If this is all you need to live then why don’t you just stay at the Firehouse? You’d save quite a bit of money.”

       “I think better when I’m not constantly annoyed by interruptions.”

       “Hmm, some are more pesky than others I’m sure. Anyway, I’ll get to the point,” Peck said, ignoring Egon’s irritated snort. “Janine was very pleased with her gift. Quite pleased. I lied and said it was from me, but who wouldn’t when the...adoration of a lovely young woman is the reward?”

       Egon’s hands slowed then stilled as Walter talked. He closed his eyes and tried to control his rising anger.

       “Why does this matter to me? Ms. Melnitz’ private life is none of my concern, something she made very clear this morning as I’m sure you know.”

       “Dr. Spengler, you’re full of shit. I know that you sent that package to her, just like I know that you were at the club last night because I saw you leaving. You looked very angry. Did you see something upsetting?”

       Egon was up and on him in a flash, grabbing Walter by the front of his shirt and throwing him against the door. 

       “Is this why you’re here?! Come to tell me to stay away? That Janine is yours to abuse? I saw the marks you put on her! You will NEVER lay a finger on her again. Understand??”

       Peck stayed cool in the face of the scientist’s wrath, at least on the outside. He knew that something like this could happen, but never expected Egon to go from zero to murderous so fast. Suddenly his plan seemed like a bad idea.

       “First, those marks were consensual. Second, I’m not here to say anything of the kind. In fact I’ve come to tell you that Janine and I are no longer in a sexual relationship.”

       Egon’s grip lessened a bit, but Walter was still in the hot seat. 

       “Explain,” Egon said, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

       “Well, last night Janine wanted to have sex. I obliged. It was beyond all expectations and hopes. She really is a demoness in bed…” At Egon’s low warning growl Peck hurried on. “However we’ve come to the realization that while the sex is fantastic, I can’t give her what she wants. It’s a shame. Perhaps if things were a little different I could easily love her...like you do…”

       Egon dropped his hands and turned away. Walter took a second to straighten his now horribly wrinkled shirt. 

       “You’ve been dancing around the subject for as long as I’ve known you Dr. Spengler. You love her and she loves you. Why deny yourself happiness?”

       “It’s none of your business,” he replied, sitting down and picking his project back up so his hands were doing something other than murdering.

       “Hardly. Are you afraid she won’t accept your other side?” Egon glared at him, but it didn’t work to shut Walter up. “Janine told me that she can see it sometimes, like a dark mystery she wants to figure out. If you were at the club then it must be something sexual. It stands to reason that if she was there too then she would probably be fairly open minded about it.”

       “It’s not that easy. I was...inappropriate with her today.”

       Walter hummed in agreement and decided to change tactics. 

       “I like pain with my pleasure. I find sex with both men and women wonderful in different ways. I enjoy being told what to do by a beautiful lady. I find clothing erotic on women, but shoes are better because they can hurt me as well as look good. I like being tied up more than I like tying others up. I prefer lace over leather, and watching both sexes masturbate.”

       Egon blinked at him a few times, taken aback by the sheer naked honesty Walter shared with him. 

       “Why are you telling me this?”

       “It’s so you know that if Janine is willing to accept me for what I enjoy then she sure as hell will accept you.”

       “You don’t know that.”

       “Don’t I? Let me give you a lesson about your favorite secretary. She likes getting bitten and spanked. She enjoys rough sex just as much as when a guy is gentle with her. She has fantasies about threesomes and is incredibly good at domination when the mood is with her. Her neck and back of the knees are very sensitive. Kiss her there and she’s putty in your hands. She likes being made to feel sexy and wanted. But the thing I think you’d really like to know about her is that last night she got off knowing that she was being watched. Something tells me you were the one watching and you liked what you saw.”

       Egon pretended to be disinterested, but failed miserably. Walter leaned against the workbench and patiently waited for the other man to say something. Time seemed to tick on forever until he finally spoke up.

       “I’ve always been a watcher. It started as a requirement for my studies since I did a lot of social observations. However eventually I realized I enjoyed being an unseen voyeur. I watched Janine...once...She needed to take a shower at the Firehouse. I didn’t mean to, it just happened.”

       “And you liked it.”

       “Very much, but I was ashamed. I tried not to do it anymore however Janine is...special.”

       “On that we agree.”

       “There’s a spot on the second floor when I can watch her but she can’t see me. I’ve spent hours just listening to her answer the phone.”

       “Why haven’t you talked to her about how you feel?” Walter asked.

       “Because I’m a creep!” Egon yelled, throwing his project to the ground, not caring when it shattered. He jumped up to Pace around the tiny room. “How would you feel knowing someone who gets off looking through keyholes and cracked doors likes you?! Or how about the fact that I’m capable of hurting her? I was so angry when I saw the marks I couldn’t think straight. I wanted to pound your face into a bloody pulp because of what you did. The way she looked at me...I’m a monster. Normal people don’t DO things like that.”

       “Normal is overrated and you’re hardly a monster. Besides, I think depending on the person they might like it. Janine does. You should give her more credit. And I wouldn’t worry about today.”

       “She was terrified of me,” Egon said sadly, sinking slow back into his chair.

       “Because you were acting different than normal. We both know she could easily kick your ass if she needed to.” 

       Egon, calmer, fiddled with a screwdriver. “If you were Peter I’d think that you were making fun of me, however I’ve never known you to joke about anything so I have to assume you’re serious. Therefore...if I did want to make my intentions known, what do I do?”

       “I have a perfect plan. Do you like Italian food?”

       Walter just smiled as Egon gave him an incredibly confused look.

 

       Several hours later Walter was in the kitchen at his apartment humming to himself as he assembled a tray of lasagna. He was just finishing when he heard on knock at the door. 

       “Come in!” A moment later he heard the door open. Looking up he saw Egon walk in. “Welcome. Make yourself at home. I told Janine to be here at 6 so we have a few minutes.”

       “Are you sure this is going to work?”

       “Either it does or it doesn’t. We won’t know unless we try. Is that wine?”

       Egon glanced down at his hand as if he forgot he was holding something. 

       “Yes. I wasn’t sure what to get but since you mentioned Italian I got red.”

       “Always a wise choice. Do you know how to aerate it?”

       “Only for experiments…”

       Walter chuckled and took the bottle from him.

       “I’ll take care of it then.”

       “You...you’re very different than at the Firehouse.”

       “I don’t have to be ‘on’ in my own home. And, to be fair, a lot of it is because I have to keep a certain attitude in order to keep Venkman in line. The rest of you get the splash damage.”

       Egon nodded and extended his right hand to Walter. 

       “I want to thank you for helping me with this.”

       “Janine means a lot to me. I’m glad I can help make her happy,” Walter said. He was a little surprised when Egon didn’t immediately let go of his hand. 

       “She means a lot to me too.” Egon’s hand started to squeeze Walter’s. The pressure steadily increased as he spoke, his eyes going dark as he stared Walter down. “That’s why after tonight, you need to come to me to ask for permission first.”

       “Of course,” Walter said, wincing. When Egon abruptly let go he shook his hand to get the blood flowing again. “It’s a shame you’re not into men. I can see why Janine is so attracted to you.”

       “I never said I didn’t like men. I’m going to go wait in the bedroom.” Egon said simply then walked away, leaving Walter shaking his head. 

 

       A few minutes later there was another knock at the door. Egon heard Walter greet Janine, their voices getting a little louder as they entered the living room. 

       “How are you?” Walter asked, his tone soothing. 

       “I’m fine, but I wouldn’t say no to a glass of wine...Hey wasn’t there another chair in here?” 

       Egon could hear a lightness to her voice that helped calm his nerves a bit. 

       “I moved it to the bedroom. So are you really fine or…”

       “Well...no, but it’s not what you think. The way he acted...it was scary but it was also kind of…”

       “Sexy?” Walter supplied when he handed her the glass. “I think I can understand that.”

       Egon heard Janine chuckle. “You know me too well. Yeah it was. I didn’t actually felt threatened by him, not really. I think I was just more shocked that he showed so much emotion all at once.”

       “And it was directed at you.”

       “Exactly! It was SO intense. I think if I wasn’t so freaked out I would have pounced on him...of course he’d just push me off and say something sciency then disappear into the lab.”

       “Just to make sure, you aren’t mad at him?”

       “Of course not! It was kind of sweet in a very Egon sort of way. It was just so sudden and unexpected.”

       “I just wanted to be sure,” he said, taking her nearly empty wine glass away. “I have a surprise for you in the bedroom.”

       “Really? You’re so sweet Walter.”

       They stood and headed to the bedroom. Janine said something about wanting more wine when she stopped dead, eyes wide. 

       “EGON?”

       He was standing in the middle of the room and she wasn’t budging, so Walter gently pushed her closer to him. She automatically moved forward until she was about two feet from Egon. 

       “Janine, I want to apologize for this morning. I had no right to be upset, but when I saw those marks I over-reacted. You mean a great deal to me.”

       She looked away, still stunned and confused over the situation. Egon gently ran a thumb over her cheek to encourage her to look at him. His heart hurt when he saw how sad she was. 

       “Egon I appreciate that you were upset when you saw me, and I’m not mad at how you reacted. However you can’t pick and choose when you’re going to be protective and jealous.”

       “I realize that. I have no right to be involved in your personal life...but I want to change that.”

       “What?” Janine asked, stepping away just a bit. Egon reflexively reached out for her, running his hands softly over her shoulders and arms. 

       “I care for you very much. When I saw you at the club with Mr. Peck, then the next morning…”

       “Hang on. You were at the club? That’s how you knew who I was with?” 

       “I...um…” Egon looked at Walter for help, but all the other man did was nod for Egon to keep talking. He took a deep breath and forced himself to continue. “I’m a voyeur. I have a few...adult interests, but that’s my biggest one. I was behind the mirror when you two came in. I couldn’t keep my eyes off you. When you climaxed...well it was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen.” 

       “Oh Egon…” She reached up and cupped his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. “Thank you for telling me.”

       “Technically you should thank Mr. Peck. He’s the one who convinced me to do this.”

       “Really?” Janine turned and gave him a beaming smile. 

       “I also made dinner, but that can wait,” he joked. “I think what did it is when I told him some of my kinks, and then some of yours…”

       Walter moved to stand behind Janine, putting his hands on her hips. He could feel her body heat spike instantly. 

       “Mine?” she said, her voice almost a squeak.  

       “He mentioned that you’ve thought about having a threesome,” Egon murmured, leaning forward to kiss her softly as Walter rubbed her back. 

       “Oh my,” she whispered when Egon let her come up for air. “Are you sure?”

       “Very. But first I was hoping you’d indulge me.”

       Egon walked over to the plush chair from the living room that was now in the far corner of the bedroom. Sitting facing them, he crossed his legs and rested his hand on his fist. Walter turned her away from Egon, moving close to whisper in her ear.

       “Don’t make eye contact. Don’t even acknowledge that he’s in the room. Just concentrate on me. He’ll join us when he’s ready, ok?”

       She nodded, but wasn’t quite sure what to do. They always had a kind of game plan before doing anything. She nervously giggled. 

       “You ok?” Walter asked, grinning. 

       “Yes, I just don’t know how to start. Isn’t that weird?” 

       He ran his hands down her arms, lifting her hands up to kiss her fingertips. “It’s not weird at all. How about I take the lead?”

       Janine nodded and found herself suddenly pushed onto the bed, her legs dangling off the sides. She sat up a bit and watched Walter take off her socks and shoes. When he reached for the zipper on her jeans she laid back down, lifting her hips to make it easier for him to pull them and her panties off. Janine was a little anxious about Egon watching, but when she felt Walter’s tongue delve into her folds she lost all thought. His strong rough hands gently rubbed her thighs, lifting one leg over his shoulder. He hummed when her nails raked through his hair and pulled his face in closer. Having intimate knowledge of her body and what would make her react the most put him in a fantastic position to give Egon one hell of a show. He sucked her clit gently into his mouth and grazed his teeth over it just enough to make her gasp and buck against him. Then he slid two fingers into her, groaning at how tight and wet she was. Slowly he stroked her, alternating between licking and sucking her clit. Janine gasped, begging Walter for more as her hips ground against his face. A third finger slid in as his thumb teased her asshole. When she whimpered he gently pushed his thumb in then back out, taunting her body. With his free hand he reached up her body and grabbed her breast, still covered in her shirt and bra. Even so he could feel her hardened nipple. Janine cooed as he pinched it at the same time as he sucked on her clit, sending her body into overdrive. She came easily, repeating ‘oh god’ over and over as her system buzzed in delight. 

       As she laid there trying to catch her breath, Walter stripped himself bare. His erection bobbed in the air as he climbed onto the bed. He half dragged, half pulled Janine into an upright position and kissed her deeply. Her senses reengaged as he plundered her mouth. She moaned against him and bit his lip roughly as she pulled away. Growling he pinched her nipple sharply. When she squealed he bit her shoulder. In mock annoyance she pushed him down onto the bed and straddled his hips. 

       “You know biting is what got you in trouble in the first place,” she said teasingly. “Maybe it’s time for some payback.”

       Getting on her hands and knees she lightly bit and nipped Walter, first on his neck and shoulders, working her way down his chest. She scratched his nipples just the way he liked while she was there before moving to his stomach. 

       “Janine...you don’t…” he panted when he realized where she was going. 

       “Ssh. I want to,” she replied, taking his cock in hand. “I’ve been thinking about this since I saw Bruce doing a number on you. I want to see if I can make you do the same thing.”

       Out of the corner of his eye Walter saw Egon uncross his legs and sit forward to get a better view. Grabbing a pillow for his head so he could see her better, he relaxed and got ready to see just what she could do. Janine started out timidly, licking the head of his dick experimentally before covering it with her lips and sucking lightly. Walter hummed appreciatively when he felt her tongue swirl around his sensitive flesh. Lifting herself up a bit she started bobbing up and down rhythmically, picking up speed as she became comfortable with how much she was taking into her mouth. He gasped loudly when she managed to push him in deeply and hold it there while she held her breath, her hot tongue licking everything it could reach. His hand instinctively went to her hair, but he only placed it there gently. It wasn’t until Janine herself guided him to push and pull as she pleased him. Walter’s panting filled her ears as she worked faster, fondling his balls gently.

       “Oh fuck…” he mumbled, head tossing back and forth. “Janine…”

       She hummed in acknowledgement of her name which sent waves of sensation through him. He gritted his teeth to try and maintain control, but her talented tongue was clearly good for more than yelling obscenities. 

       “Stop…” he whispered hoarsely. “Stop!” Walter hurriedly pried her off his dick to keep from cumming. 

       “Shit did I hurt you?” she asked worriedly. He noticed that Egon was sitting up, apparently also concerned.  

       “No...no you didn’t. I didn’t want to pop just yet,” he said, kissing her forehead. “You were doing too good of a job Ms. Melnitz.”

       She grinned, kissing his cheek. “What would you like to do now Mr. Peck?” 

       “Well you wanted to be on top last time.”

       “Then assume the position!” she ordered as she took off her shirt and bra 

       He eagerly laid down as Janine once again straddled his hips, but before she could start he asked her to turn around so she was facing away from him. 

       “I want to see that glorious ass of yours.”

       She did as he asked, sliding easily down onto him. Walter groaned and knew he wasn’t going to last long, particularly with the view he had of Janine’s round butt bouncing on him. He closed his eyes and tried counting to one hundred. Around 40 he felt her change motion from up and down to rocking. Opening his eyes he noticed that they had a visitor. Egon had gotten up from his chair and was standing by the side of the bed, just feet from Janine. His hands were in his pockets as he watched, his attention completely on the woman. Her head was tilted back slightly and she was playing with her breasts, apparently unaware of how close Egon was to her. She leaned forward, putting her hands out for support as she shifted positions so that she could slide up and down again without stressing her legs. As she did her eyes opened and spotted Egon. Janine averted her gaze, remembering what Walter had told her earlier, but Egon reached out to her. He touched her cheek tenderly, first with his fingertips, then his whole hand as she continued to ride Walter. She sat up a bit, locking eyes with the Ghostbuster. His hand wandered down, stroking her neck and shoulder, then down her to breast. Walter felt her body tighten around him as Egon gently caressed her skin. His hand meandered back up to touch her face again. Janine turned her head so she could kiss his palm. Walter saw him visibly shudder at the sweet gesture. He stepped back and started undressing, never taking his eyes away from her. When he was completely naked he started to climb onto the bed, but stopped when Walter tapped Janine gently on the hips. 

       “Up darling.” She did, but not without asking why. “I need to check on dinner,” he said with a wink while putting on a robe.

       Once Walter was gone Janine felt nervous all over again. Hesitantly she spoke as she slowly looked up at Egon who was still standing beside the bed. 

       “I don’t know why I feel so anxious. It’s funny…”

       She stopped speaking when their eyes met. Egon had the same dark, dangerous look from that morning, but it was tinted with desire and need. Her heart thudded so hard it felt like a bird trying to break out of its cage. Wordlessly she scooched back to make room on the bed, then laid down, smiling and holding her arms out to him. He was on her in moments, kissing her so deeply it took her breath away. His large, work roughened hands lit sparks on her skin as he stroked her flesh. She tried to take him in hand, but he managed to dodge her, instead settling in between her legs with his body carefully covering her. With an aching slowness he entered her body, filling her in a way that made her toes tingle. Her legs wrapped around him as she clutched his shoulders. Her world narrowed to a single point of light and it was Egon. Janine heard him whispering her name over and over as he began moving within her. To her it sounded like a worshiping chant, making her heart swell. She lifted her hips and began rocking against him, driving him deeper inside. His breath hitched but his whispering didn’t stop. If anything it grew louder and stronger as he increased speed. Janine could barely keep up as he thrust over and over, sending delicious sensations through her entire body. Her hands moved up to run through his hair, holding him close, unknowingly moaning his name as she began to tighten around him. Egon turned his head to nuzzle her neck and lightly kiss the bite marks Walter had given her the night before. She gasped as his lips worked over her skin. 

       “Please,” she panted. “Egon…”

       He lifted his head up and looked into her eyes. 

       “Mine,” he said lowly and bit the other side of her neck. Janine bucked against him, crying out as she shook from her intense orgasm. Egon followed her with just a few strokes, shuddering and moaning her name quietly. His leaned to the side as his arms started to give out so he didn’t crush Janine and pulled her close to him as they caught their breath. She snuggled up to him, kissing his broad chest and shoulders as he held her. He stroked her hair, burying his nose in it and inhaling deeply. 

       “Mine,” he repeated softly. 

       “Yours,” she replied.


	5. Dinner, Movie, Threesome

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again huge thanks to my beta ladies!! 
> 
> Song Suggestions:  
> Depeche Mode - Shine  
> Depeche Mode - I Am You  
> Depeche Mode - One Caress

       Walter found them in the same position ten minutes later. He leaned against the door jam and committed the sight of Egon’s naked ass to memory before making his presence known.

       “Hungry?” He heard Egon grunt and chuckled. “Dinner in five.”

       Janine sighed and gave his chest one more kiss. 

       “Come on. I’m starving.” 

       When he didn’t respond she pinched his butt. He grunted again and rolled over, squashing her. 

       “Egon!” she cried, giggling as she tried to get out from under him. He pushed himself up on his hands and knees, looking down at her and grinning. Janine ran her fingers over his cheek, returning his smile. He leaned down and kissed her one more time before they joined Walter in the kitchen. 

 

       Their host was dishing up lasagna when they walked in. He nodded to the bottle of wine Egon brought and asked him to open it for them while Janine walked over to his stereo.

       “Mind if I swap Prince out?”

       “If you must…” Walter said faux dramatically. 

       “Ha ha. Where’s Depeche Mode?”

       “In my car. Pet Shop Boys is there though...So, you two are hardly wearing appropriate dinner attire, but since I’m still in a bathrobe I guess I can’t say anything,” Walter joked. 

       “I think I look pretty good,” Janine said. She had stolen Egon’s dress shirt, leaving the second man with his pants and undershirt.  

       “Yes,” Egon agreed simply and kissed her forehead. He pulled her chair out for her, then surprisingly did the same for Walter before sitting down and digging in. 

       “Thank you for cooking Walter. It’s delicious!” Janine said between bites. 

       “I learned how to cook from my mother. She insisted I learn in case my future wife wasn’t, quote, properly trained.”

       She snorted. “I can barely cook, but I’m good at baking.”

       “I can only make something if I have a recipe,” Egon added. “I mostly order take out because I don’t like wasting time.”

       “Logical,” said Walter. “Good job on the wine Egon.”

       “If one of you had told me about this I would have brought desert,” Janine said.

       “Kind of ruins the surprise if you know in advance…” 

       She laughed and kissed Walter’s cheek, then Egon’s. 

       “Thank you guys. This was...above and beyond anything I could have dreamed up.”

       “Was? You’re talking like we’re done.”

       “We aren’t?” she asked, honestly surprised. 

       “No,” said Egon. “We promised you a threesome, and I for one am interested in what else Mr. Peck can teach me.” 

       “You can call me Walter if you like. Saying Mr. Peck at this point sounds strange.”

       “Then you may call me Egon, at least while we’re in such relaxed surroundings.”

       “You mean half-naked and horny?” Janine asked with a smirk. He mirrored her expression while pouring her some more wine. “But getting back to the point...are you both sure about this? I don’t want you to do something you don’t want to.”

       “I want to,” Egon said.

       “Same. There. Discussion over. Seconds anyone?”

 

       Some time later they were all on the sofa letting dinner settle. Walter was on one end, Egon on the other, with Janine lying down. Her head was in Egon’s lap and her feet in Walter’s. He was idly rubbing her feet while they watched Back to the Future on VHS. 

       “There are so many scientific plot holes in this it’s hurting my brain,” Egon complained. 

       “It’s entertainment not a physics class,” replied Walter. 

       “I don’t think it’s too much to ask for some level of realistic applications of standard scientific principles…”

       “It’s about time travel! How is that realistic?” 

       “According to Einstein…”

       “If you two don’t shut up and let me watch the movie I’ll tie and gag you both!” Janine cried. 

       “Promises promises,” Walter said, sharing a grin with Egon. They watched silently as George McFly recounted the events that led him to being with the love of his life and becoming an author. Before they knew it the Delorean was flying out of sight and the credits were rolling. Janine rolled over onto her back and stretched languidly. Her actions and accompanying groan as she warmed up her muscles instantly caught the men’s attention. She looked up at Egon and smirked. 

       “So boys, what now?”

       “Well, we could watch another movie, or go out somewhere…” Walter said, winking at Egon in a way Janine couldn’t see. 

       “Yes. We could talk a walk, or perhaps we should just call it a night and go to sleep…”

       “Alright you jerks. I know you’re putting me on so…”

       She squealed in surprise as both men picked her up, Egon grabbing her under her arms and Walter by her knees. They both laughed as she let out a string of curses as they hauled her off to the bedroom, knowing that she was putting on a show. With a coordinated swing they tossed her on the bed. Janine bounced once and quickly scrambled to her knees, holding her hands out as she tried not to laugh. The men slowly approached, stripping and trying to look menacing, but the illusion was ruined by their grins.

       “Woah woah woah, wait!” she giggled. 

       They didn’t stop, but she didn’t want them to. Egon crawled onto the bed and headed for her as Walter went around behind Janine to stop her from moving any further away. The light-hearted tone melted away as they settled on either side of her. She watched, nearly panting, as the man before her unbuttoned her (technically his) shirt, kissing each bit of skin as it was revealed. Behind her Walter ran his hands through her hair, pulling and tugging so that her head fell back. He was about to kiss her neck when he heard a low growl from Egon. Walter took the predatory warning seriously and instead kissed Janine’s shoulder before moving down her back as he pulled her shirt. Her arms were caught in the sleeves, pinning them in place. She gasped and sighed as they touched her, setting her skin on fire with their lips and fingers. Her eyes fluttered closed when Egon latched onto her breast, teasing her nipple with his tongue. His mouth made its way up to her neck, lightly grazing her bite marks with his teeth. Janine desperately wanted to touch them, taste them both, but the shirt kept her from reaching out. 

       “Walter I have an idea,” Egon said in a low voice. 

       “That’s why you’re the brains of the operation,” the other man joked in a quiet voice. “What’s your idea?”

       Egon guided Janine off the bed, freed her from the shirt, then instructed Walter to sit on the edge with his feet on the floor. She eyed his dick hungrily as it stood at attention. 

       “Janine, his cock looks lonely,” his voice whispered in her ear. “I believe he likes watching your lovely ass while you ride him.”

       Walter lied down as she got onto the bed and straddled his hips, facing out as she had the last time she was on top. Soon he was inside her, her body rocking and twisting in circles to drive him deep. Egon watched for a few minutes, then sat on the floor cross legged at Walter’s feet. He watched the man’s dick slide in and out of Janine, fascinated by the smells and sounds coming from them. Experimentally he leaned forward and gave her clit a lick, earning a sharp moan from her in return. Pleased with her reaction he buried his face there, licking and sucking at her delicate skin. One hand stroked her thigh while the other reached under to caress Walter’s balls. The man twitched and hissed out a curse.

       “Funny, I thought you’d like that,” Egon said sarcastically in his deep baritone. 

       “I liked it very much,” Walter panted. “It was just unexpected.” 

       “Let me know if you like this then.”

       Egon stroked Janine’s opening with his middle finger to pick up some of her moisture, then slowly slid that finger into Walter’s ass before probing around to find his prostate. The man bucked, his dick thrusting wildly into Janine. 

       “Well? Do you like it?” 

       “Yes!” Walter hissed. “Please...oh gods…”

       Egon chuckled lowly. 

       “Do you know how sexy your voice is?” Janine gasped as she continued to ride Walter. 

       “I’ve never thought about it,” he said, idly moving his free hand from her thigh to her clit, rubbing it with his calloused thumb.

       “You could recite the phone book and it could make a person cum,” the other man moaned.

       “I don’t have a copy on hand. How about the Periodic Table?” 

       When both Walter and Janine pleaded for him to keep talking he obliged. 

       “Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon…”

       His fingers thrust and stroked in time to the cadence of his words. When he made it to tungsten he felt Janine’s body start to shake with ecstasy as she came, squeezing Walter’s cock as she rode him to completion. He lasted only till radon, cried out loudly as he came, his fingers digging into Janine’s hips. Egon kept up his ministrations until both of them came down from their orgasmic highs. Carefully he removed himself from them and briskly got up and left to wash his hands. 

       Walter watched him leave, then turned his head to Janine, unable to move his body just yet. 

       “Is he always that abrupt?”

       “Yeah. You get used to it,” she said, also unable to budge. “It took me awhile to realize it’s not personal. He just gets an idea or plan in his head and he has to take care of it right away.”

       “Huh. I don’t know about you but I could use some coffee.”

       “I will love you forever,” she said as she finally struggled upright. 

       Walter hefted himself up and wobbled out of the room a moment before Egon returned with fresh hands. He sat beside Janine on the bed, putting his arm around her. She leaned into him, enjoying the heat pumping off his body. 

       “So...what happens next?”

       Egon cocked an eyebrow. “Well, I’d like to have sex with you again if that’s alright. After that it’s sleep because I’m nearly drained.”

       He heard her snort in amusement then say, “No, I mean after tonight. Do we just go back to how it was before? Are we friends with benefits? Damnit, I should have asked about this before we did anything…”

       Egon shifted so that he could face her. He held her face in his hands and ignored the twist his heart gave when he saw she was sad and worried. 

       “Janine I meant it when I said I wanted to be involved with you,” he said, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. “I can’t make promises of forever, and I can’t tell you that I love you because I honestly don’t know what that feels like. I’ve never been in love before. I do know that when I think of the future, both in the short and long term, you’re always there. As for after tonight...well I was hoping I could take you out...maybe after a while we could move in together if things are going well. I want to give us a chance and see where things go. Is that acceptable?”

       “Absolutely.”

 

       They were softly kissing when Walter returned with three steaming cups of coffee. 

       “Sorry to interrupt but these are hot,” he said, putting the mugs down on the nightstand before handing them to his guests. “Egon I didn’t know how you took it so I just dumped a ton of sugar in it.”

       “That’s fine. Thank you.”

       He took a tentative sip to test it, then chugged the coffee down. Walter watched, fascinated not only by the fact Egon could drink hot coffee that fast, but by how erotic it was to watch his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Shaking his head to clear his mind he looked at Janine, who was sipping hers far more demurely. 

       “Ms. Melnitz, we’ve taken the lead so far. I think it’s time you picked the activity.”

       “Oh! Ok...um...well there was one thing...I guess…”

       Both men watched her turn several shades of red as she tried to vocalize her thoughts and fail completely. 

       “We can’t do it if you can’t say it Janine,” Walter chided teasingly. 

       “But it’s...I mean…” She was so flustered she covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes. Egon thought he heard her mumble something. 

       “I can’t understand you when your mouth is covered.”

       Instead of moving her hands she spoke a little louder, but it was still too soft for them to understand what she was saying. 

       “Janine…”

       She tried a third time, but when it had the same result she threw her hands out and yelled in exasperation. 

       “ANAL! I want someone to stick it up my butt!!” Her hands flew back over her mouth when she realized what she had screamed. “Shit I’m so embarrassed…”

       “Why? I can recall a number of times when you ordered me to eat you out. How is this any different?” Walter asked. 

       “Because I’m not in Dom mode so I don’t feel so…”

       “Confident?” He supplied. 

       “Yes,” she agreed a little dejectedly. “And I’ve never been a Dom with Egon. I don’t even know if he’d like it...sorry to talk about you like you aren’t here.”

       “It doesn’t bother me, and honestly the idea of you being in charge is quite appealing. As for anal, it’s something I’ve always wanted to try but I’ve never done it with anything other than fingers. Walter, what do you suggest?”

       “Hopefully you’re feeling up for a hands-on education because I’m physically tapped,” he said as he sat on the bed behind them. After putting his cup on the nightstand, he opened a drawer and pulled out a bottle of lube and a condom. “I’m happy to coach you both, but you’ll need to do the fucking.”

       Egon glanced at Janine and leered. “If I must…”

       She rolled her eyes and tried not to blush again. 

       “Janine, on your knees, shoulders on the bed. Egon, sit behind her in whatever position you’re comfortable in. This is going to take a bit of time.”

       They did as ordered. Once in position the men had a lovely view of Janine’s ass. Walter gave it a quick slap, making her giggle. He then opened the bottle and squirted a fairly decent amount of thick lube right on her hole. Janine yelped a bit because it was cold. 

       “It won’t be for long. Alright Egon, take your middle finger and slowly insert it into her ass.” 

       Janine let out a gasping moan as Egon’s long finger penetrated her. He could tell right away that there were subtle differences in the way her ass felt versus Walter’s, most notable the lack of a prostate gland. It was, however, just as warm and tight. When he thought about how it would feel around his cock, it twitched in response. Walter saw it move and grinned, giving Egon more instructions. 

       “Excellent. Now when she feels ready put a second finger in. Add lube if you think you need to. Rule one of anal is there’s no such thing as too much lube.”

       When Egon added his pointer finger Janine hissed and flinched a bit. He stopped immediately. 

       “Good or bad?” he asked, concerned. 

       “Give me a moment,” she said as she took deep breaths. Finally she nodded for him to continue. He slid almost all the way out then pushed back in as far as he could. She groaned but didn’t resist. When he could get his fingers in and out with no resistance, Walter suggested turning his hand at the wrist while deep inside, As soon as he did Janine mewled, panting her approval. Egon repeated the motion, picking up speed. She started thrusting against his hand, asking for more. He was about to add a third finger when Walter interrupted. 

       “It’s time the next stage. Spread your fingers and add more lube into the gap you make in her ass. Then you’ll want to put on a condom.”

       “For hygiene Professor Peck?” Egon joked, noting that it sounded rather sexy.

       “Correct Mr. Spengler,” Walter said, smirking in reply. “Since your hands are sticky, would you like me to put the condom on for you?”

       “Yes, thank you.”

       Walter opened the package and eased the protection down Egon’s hard cock. It twitched in his hand and he couldn’t help but give it a few good strokes. Egon grunted, thrusting up into Walter’s hand, a dark glint in his eyes. 

       “Alright, on your knees. Guide her rear up or down as you need it. The key is to have a straight shot so things go smoothly.” When Egon was positioned outside her hole Walter showed him how to gently but firmly enter her ass. “Go in a little, then pull back a bit, but not all the way out. It’s two steps forward, one step back. You have to give her body time to adjust to your size.”

       Slowly but surely Egon’s dick disappeared into her. It took awhile because of his girth and length. Walter stayed nearby, adding lube to the mix when asked, but gave them the space they needed to enjoy the experience. Janine asked Egon to stop multiple times, but he was patient with her. He could feel her tight muscles flex around him deliciously as she got more comfortable, so he recited chemical formulas to distract himself so he didn’t get caught up in the sensations. After an almost agonizing amount of time, his pelvis hit her rump. Janine let out a low panting moan when she felt him hit, her hands grabbing at the sheets. He was still for a moment, telling himself not to move until she said so, but surprisingly she rocked forward then back against him. It was just a bit, no more than an inch or so, however it was enough to send sparks up his spine. He moved his hands from the back of her rump to her waist, grabbing her firmly. 

       “Are you ready?” he asked, his voice gruff with lust. Janine nodded her head, but that wasn’t enough. “No. TELL me.”

       “Please Egon,” she panted. “I’m ready. Please!”

       He pulled out halfway and eased back in. Again and again he moved within her, loving the way her tight body clenched and grabbed at him. When Janine whimpered for more he thrust faster, his hands on her waist squeezing. 

       Janine pushed her face into the bed as she cried out. The things she was feeling were foreign but amazing. She knew about anal sex, but it wasn’t something ‘good girls’ did. Well she was happy she wasn’t one of those anymore because having experienced it she was elated and knew she would want to do it again. It didn’t hurt like she thought it would. Instead it was like feeling wonderfully full. Added to it was the fact that it was Egon who was exploring her body so completely. She could feel him more acutely. Every thrust and push set her body on fire. Behind her she heard Egon’s moans and groans turn into growls as he fucked her like a man possessed. Janine clutched at the sheets for dear life, a little scared but incredibly turned on. Suddenly she felt a hand on her clit. She looked over and locked eyes with Walter who was stroking her roughly, just the way she liked. Janine cried out in pleasure as the first jolts of orgasm shot through her. Above her Egon’s movements became erratic as he approached his own climax. He bent over, one hand hitting the bed hard beside her head while his other arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She felt his teeth sharply latch onto a soft spot on her shoulder, rutting with her like a beast in heat. The sensation of being claimed was so powerful she came again just as Egon roared from his intense orgasm. Walter pulled his hand away just as Egon collapsed from exhaustion, barely rolling to the side so that he didn’t squash Janine. He kept his arm around her so he could keep her close to him, his cock still buried inside her. She sighed happily as he kissed her bite marks and whispered sweet words in her ear. Her smile widened when she heard Egon ask Walter to join in their post-coitus cuddle. Janine felt another set of arms slip around her just before she nodded off. 

 

       At some point several hours later she woke up. Once again she had been put to bed properly. This time Walter was beside her, sleeping on his back. She had cuddled up to his side, her head on his shoulder, while Egon spooned her from behind. Janine snuggled in and went back to sleep.

 

       The next time she woke up she was alone but tucked in under a soft warm blanket. 

_        “What are the odds I’d find two good looking, well hung nice guys?”  _ she thought, chuckling as she got up and put on the bathrobe that Walter left out for her as always. She found her well hung nice guys chatting in the kitchen over coffee. She noticed they were both showered and dressed, making her feel grubby for some reason. They stopped talking and smiled at her when she walked in. 

       “Morning,” Walter said, handing her a fresh cup. “Bagel?”

       “Please,” she replied and sat down beside Egon, giving him a quick kiss. “Did you both sleep well?”

       “Incredibly well, thank you,” Egon said. “You’re very nice to sleep with.”

       “Same. Although I doubt I’m going to get much done today. I need to rest up for the week. You’re very tiring,” Walter said, kissing her on the cheek as he put a toasted bagel in front of her. 

       “I try,” she giggled. “We’ll get out of your hair shortly. Thank you for letting us stay over.”

       “Considering how you sleep I didn’t have much of a choice,” he said, joining them at the table. “So, I guess the only question I have is if this was a one-time thing or not.”

       Egon studied his coffee for a moment. “I would like to continue this, with some ground rules of course…”

       “Of course,” Walter smirked. “Going to the club is going to be very interesting.”

       “Can you imagine the look on Bruce and Patrick’s faces when you walk in with us?” Janine laughed. 

       “I know Bruce will go green with envy when he sees Egon, especially in that sexy sweater vest...”

       Egon blushed and adjusted his glasses. “Yes...well…I do look good in blue...”

       Janine and Walter both agreed that blue was his color, but he looked best naked. 

 

       On the elevator ride down to the parking garage Janine fidgeted as she stood next to Egon. He seemed unphased by her nervousness, which made her feel even worse. 

       “So...ah…” she said, desperate to fill the silence. “I drove. I can take you to the Firehouse if you want.”

       “No thank you.”

       “Oh...ok, sure. Well then I guess I’ll see…”

       “I’d like to go home with you, if you’d allow me,” he said, giving her a heady, heart-stopping look she’d never seen him make before.

       “Sure. I'd like that.”

       Her heart started beating again when he took her hand in his. Janine didn’t trying to hide her blush and silly grin. Neither did Egon for that matter...


	6. Revelations and Orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another big thank you to my beta ladies! I hope you enjoy this last chapter.

       The ride over to her place had been quiet, but not the bad kind. Egon had a hand on her knee the entire time while she drove. It was sweet and comforting. She wasn’t sure how it was going to go since they skipped a few steps when it came to their relationship, but so far it felt...right. It wasn’t as if they were strangers after all. 

       When they got to her apartment Egon stood awkwardly in the living room, unsure of what to do in someone else’s space. Janine shook her head, grinning, and told him to sit down and relax. Of course his idea of relaxing made it look like he was waiting for the principal to yell at him for blowing up the science lab...again. 

       “Do you want something to eat or drink?” she offered.

       “I’m fine thank you.”

       “Do you want to watch a movie? Or we could go out.”

       “Ah...no.”

       “Well...what do you want to do?” she asked, noticing that he had trouble sitting still. 

       “I think I need to be honest with you.”

       Janine’s stomach clenched and she closed her eyes.  _ “Great. At least he didn’t keep the deluision going for too long.” _ she thought as she sat on the sofa beside him.

       “You know I like to watch, right?”

       “Yes Egon you’ve made that clear,” she replied, a little irritated and wishing he’d just say that he didn’t want to continue whatever it was they had so she could get to the crying and the drinking part. 

       “Well...I’ve been doing it for a long time. I mean, watching you. I’ve been watching you for a long time.”

       Janine stared at him as if he had grown a second head that spoke only Italian. “What?”

       “Do you remember when you needed to take a shower at the Firehouse? I didn’t mean to, but I almost walked in on you. Then I heard you singing…”

       “I was singing?”

       “Thompson Twins, Doctor! Doctor! Released in 1984. When I heard you I felt like you were signing it just for me. I could see you, washing your hair...it...it was so erotic I had to…”

       His voice trailed off, unable to finish. It puzzled her that he would be modest now after the things they did the night before. 

       “Egon, it’s fine. It’s a compliment really. Although, I don’t remember when I had to shower at the Firehouse.”

       “It was two years, four months, and a hand full of days,” he supplied. 

       “Ah, I see,” she said, a little shocked he remember it that well. “Don’t worry about it…”

       “That was the first time…”

       “What!?”

       “After that I started watching you whenever I could.”

       “How? I think that’s something I’d notice.”

       “There’s a spot on the second floor where I can see your desk through the pole opening. You can’t see me, but I can hear and see you clearly.”

       Janine felt a little disturbed that she had been his focus for so long without realizing it. It was unsettling, but at the same time a bit of a turn on. 

       “Thank you for telling me, but it’s fine…”

       “And then…”

       “You’re kidding me!”

       “Remember when I was at your desk after Walter dropped off the catalogs? I found the Leather & Lace one. I’m the one that marked the page with the Sexy Secretary outfit. I didn’t want to forget it was in there, and I figured you’d throw it away when you saw it. I had no way of knowing what would end up happening.”

       “Why didn’t you just take it?”

       “I panicked. The phone rang so I just shoved it back in place. Then you were back at your desk.” 

       A heavy feeling settled on Janine’s chest, making it hard to breath. 

       “And…” She didn’t bother responding, instead just pinning him with a glare. “I was the one who sent you the anonymous gift.”

       She got up and started pacing, not looking at him. 

       “Janine...I had to be honest with you. I thought it would be best to put this out in the open. I’m sorry it’s upsetting to you.”

       “Sorry?” she hissed. “Sorry?! Egon did it ever occur to you that I could have been FIRED over this?”

       “We would never fire you…”

       “Egon we work for the city now. Walter is the head of PCOC. I went to his office in that fucking Sexy Secretary outfit because I thought he was sending me hints! The biggest one was from you not him! What if he hadn’t been into it? Do you really think he wouldn’t toss me out on my ass?”

       His mouth opened and closed as he tried to think of an answer.

       “Then you send a VERY inappropriate box to work. Yes I loved everything in there but it was a huge risk!”

       “But you thought Walter sent it.”

       “Yes, the very man who could serve my head on a platter if he wanted to,” she said, still pacing furiously around the room. “The spying I can forgive because that’s just between you and me, but the catalog? The gift? You put my livelihood in danger. Hell you could have put the entire business in danger!”

       “Walter wouldn’t do that to us.”

       “Could you say that last Friday?” Her question stopped him cold just as he was about to accuse her of over-reacting. “Look, I’m going to go to the bedroom and think for a few minutes ok? Don’t leave? Please? We need to figure out how to handle this, ok?”

       He nodded dumbly as she kissed his temple, then left the room. 

 

       Egon sat there staring at the wall for what seemed like ages. He realized that she was right. He had flown too close to the sun, and by sheer luck his wings hadn’t melted. Walter just happened to have a kink that Janine unknowingly played to. If he hadn’t liked it...well, his drive for vengeance when it came to personal wrongs was nearly legendary. There would have been nothing he or the other Ghostbusters could do to save Janine if Walter wanted her gone. The business was too big now...there was too much that they needed PCOC for to be able to survive without them. They’d have to let her go in order to save the company. She would have been a scapegoat all because he couldn’t manage his own desires. So what happens now? Did they continue or should he stop things now before something like this happened again? Could it happen again now that they knew Walter as they did?

       Egon’s head throbbed with unanswerable questions when he heard Janine calling for him from the bedroom. He was several feet inside the door before his mind caught up with his eyes. She was standing before him in a white waist cincher, her lovely breasts sitting comfortably on top of the soft fabric. Her legs were encased in the pink thigh-highs he bought her and she was balancing perfectly on the white stilettos he had hoped to see her in. Finishing the look were the soft white gloves Egon had commented on the day she got his gift. The innocent colors of her outfit (if there was enough fabric to call it that) were at complete odds with the fierce look on her face. 

       “Your behavior needs to be corrected so this doesn’t happen again,” she said sternly, hands on her bare hips. Her stance shifted, drawing his eyes to where her panties should have been. “What do you have to say for yourself?”

       Egon tried to swallow but his mouth was so dry it felt sticky. His pulse was so fast he could hear the blood rushing in head. He wasn’t sure how he had enough blood to do that since it all seemed to be in his dick. 

       “Well? Do you want to earn forgiveness from me or not?”

       “Yes,” he answered quickly.

       “Good,” she purred and stepped over to the bed. “First you’ll be punished. I think a spanking will do. Then I’m going to use your body as I see fit. If you make me cum then I may forgive you.”

       Janine pointed to three items on the bed. One was a long set of black silk ties, the second a black blindfold, and the third a round wooden paddle. The first two intrigued him, but the paddle set off an uneasy feeling in his gut. However his guilt and desire to atone made him push the queasiness away. 

       “What do I need to do?”

       “Strip and get on all fours on the side of the bed,” she said, picking up the paddle. 

       He did as ordered, settling on his knees and forearms so his rump was higher. He took deep calming breaths and tried not to think about the paddle and why it bothered him. His eyes closed when he felt Janine running her hands soothingly over his back and rear as she stood beside the bed. 

       “Standard rules,” she whispered, just before he felt the first light smack on his cheeks. Egon flinched but didn’t react otherwise. The second smack was a little harder, but still nothing from him. Janine kept her eyes on his face as she hit him a third time. Tiny beads of sweat had popped up on his forehead and he was breathing raggedly. At first she thought he was into the spanking, but just as she raised the paddle for the fourth time she saw that he was completely limp. 

       “Egon. Talk to me,” she said, putting the paddle down. “What’s wrong?” 

       He sat back on his haunches, his breathing still unsteady. She took his hands in hers to help steady him. 

       “You don’t have to tell me, but we’ll stop, ok?”

       “Can I have some water?”

       Janine nodded and got him a big glass from the kitchen. When she gave it to him he chugged the whole thing down in one go. Patiently she waited until he was ready to talk. 

       “In college...well the first time, before I met Peter and Ray, my father pulled some strings to get me into a fraternity. He said I needed to network in order to be successful,” Egon snorted, rolling his eyes. “I was young, far too young for a frat. They treated me like any new pledge, which is to say badly. One of the initiations was to be spanked repeatedly. That in itself wasn’t the problem. It was the humiliation. They called me names, broke my glasses, poured beer over me...and other things…”

       Janine put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed. 

       “After they were done the rest of the pledges and I were thrown out into the street completely naked. The others were fine with it but I hadn’t matured like them. A twelve year old…”

       “You were TWELVE?” Janine cried. 

       “Father started me early. He said having multiple Ph.D’s is the only true mark of a Spengler. He was always disappointed that I didn’t get them before I hit 20.”

       “Egon, I know he’s family, but your dad is a giant asshole.” 

       He blinked at her, then let out a loud barking laugh before kissing her soundly. 

       “Yes he was.”

       Janine smiled at him, glad that he had talked about his feelings. “We don’t have to continue…”

       “No, I want to. I’m ok...but…” He stopped and fidgeted. 

       “But?” she prompted.

       “Maybe use your hand instead?” he asked hopefully. 

       “Ask me nicely. This is a punishment after all.”

       “Please?” he asked, lowering down to lie prostrate. “Please use your hand to spank me?”

       “Fine,” she said sternly, returning to the game. “Sit correctly so I can get to that ass of yours.” 

       The first swat on his rear was soft, almost more of a caress. Those that followed increased in force and speed until his ass was a lovely shade of red. Egon panted and grunted in pleasure as Janine disciplined him. She saw with delight that his cock was once again erect and eager. Her hands soothed the tender spots as she spoke to him. 

       “I want to make sure you understand the severity of the issue so I’m going to ask you some questions.”

       “Yes,” he moaned. 

       “Good. Question one. Why was I upset with you?”

       “Um...because I was peeping on you for so long?”

       “No!” His rear stung from the sharp slap she gave him. Turning his head he saw that she had removed her soft gloves. While the sting felt good, it wouldn’t be something he could handle for long. “Try again.”

       “Because you could have been fired,” he said quickly. His fast answer was rewarded with a soft open mouth kiss on his shoulder.

       “Question two. If Walter had fired me, would you have been able to stop him?”

       “No,” he said, a tinge of sadness in his voice. She kissed his lower back and enjoyed making him shiver. 

       “Question three. Why did you think you couldn’t tell me about your sexual interests?” she asked, her hand at the ready because she was sure he wouldn’t respond quickly. 

       “Because you would have rejected me, or thought I was a freak.”

       Her hand lowered as her heart wrenched. Gently she leaned forward and kissed one of his scarlet ass cheeks, still hot from the last slap. Egon hissed as his toes curled from the sensation. 

       “You’re not a freak Egon, and I wouldn’t have turned you away,” she said, kissing her way up his back to his shoulder. “I love you, all of you.”

       He twisted his head to look at her and his heart stopped when he saw how much emotion and acceptance he saw there. Janine kissed him softly. 

       “Now...get on your back and put your hands above your head,” she whispered, her eyes glittering with mischief. “I’m not done with you.” 

       Egon flipped himself over so fast Janine felt a bubble of laughter in her chest which died quickly when she saw his erection standing proudly. She smirked and grabbed the long silk fabric before getting on the bed. Sitting up on her knees she threaded the material through her headboard, then tied a wrist to each end. The knots were loose, and there was enough slack that Egon could easily get out without a fuss. The bindings were only symbolic, but still enough that they were both aware of them. With care Janine removed his glasses and put them on the nightstand, then tied the blindfold around his head. 

       “No peeking,” she teased as she got off the bed. As she walked to the end of the bed she ran a single finger from his chest, over his stomach, and down his leg to his right foot. Egon flinched, thinking that she was going to tickle him. Instead she gave him a quick but firm foot massage. He nearly purred as she worked back up his body, rubbing and stroking every inch of his skin. Getting on the bed she straddled his hips. Egon wiggled a bit as if his cock was looking for her. Janine smirked and pinched his thigh. 

       “Behave,” she warned. “You’re here for me, remember?”

       His body stilled so she continued. Leaning forward she traced little circles over his pecks, twirling around his nipples and through the fine hairs on his chest. 

       “You know I think chest hair is very sexy,” she cooed as her nails made faint red lines on his skin. “Especially your happy trail.” 

       “Happy trail?” 

       “Mmmhmm. It’s the line of hair that goes from here…” she said, putting her finger in the middle of his chest. “...to here…” As she traced the hair down to his pelvis he flinched and grunted. “Oh, did you not like that?”

       “Yes! I mean, no...I…”

       Janine chuckled lowly, a sound that shot straight to his groin. His cock twitched enough that it hit her, making her laugh again. Taking him in hand she gave him a few quick strokes. Egon groaned as his hips thrust up to meet her grip. Her touch was electric.  

       “Are you wearing the gloves again?” he panted.

       “I am. You seemed particularly taken with them when you found them on my desk,” she said as her hand continued running up and down his length. “You said they were soft.”

       “Gods yes...” he hissed, his head moving back and forth as she teased him. 

       “And do they still feel soft?” Her voice was rich and stimulating like chocolate covered coffee beans. 

       “Yes damnit!” Egon cried as he was driven mad by her faint caresses. “Please Janine!”

       His hands wrapped around the silk bindings so he could pull against them without accidentally breaking free. He could feel the stockings on her legs as they rubbed against his thighs. The word ‘soft’ kept repeating in his head. Janine’s hands, legs, breasts, hair, body...it was all soft. Soft and warm and so perfect. With the blindfold on everything felt so much more intense. He could smell her perfume from the pillow. Having her so close but untouchable was torture of the sweetest kind. 

       Janine slid her hips forward, covering his cock with her crotch. She could feel him throbbing under her so she rolled her hips just a bit. Egon gasped, pulling at the bindings even harder. 

       “Please,” he begged. “I need you.”

       She smiled and rolled her hips again, loving how he reacted. Leaning forward she kissed his chest softly, nuzzling her nose against his skin and breathing in his scent. Even naked she could pick up hints of chemicals and solder that clung to him like cologne would on other men. Janine kissed his chest again then sat up. The man under her groaned from the delicious friction. 

       “I’m going to fuck you now Egon.”

       “Thank you,” he whispered.

       Lifting herself a bit and taking him in hand, she slid onto him slowly. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt him fill her. No other man before, not even Walter, made her feel as complete as Egon did. Her head fell back as she rocked, his dick hitting places that made her hiss from the pleasure and the pain. Janine rolled her nipples between her fingers as she moved faster and faster. Suddenly she was pushed up as Egon thrust to counter her motions. She was tempted to punish him for acting without permission, but it felt so wonderful she didn’t want it to stop. 

       “Yes!” she cried. “Don’t stop. Don’t stop!”

       Egon grunted, digging his heels into the bed for traction as he pistoned his hips. Janine was hit with the need to see his eyes, to have him look at her as she came. Reaching forward she whipped off the blindfold. He blinked rapidly for a moment from the brightness. She already had his glasses ready so he slowed so she could put them on him. When Janine’s face came into focus he couldn’t help but smile like a little boy at her. She returned his grin as she leaned back just enough that he could see his cock as it entered her. With one of her gloved fingers she stroked her clit. 

       “Shit!” she laughed, her eyes closing again. “These are soft!”

       She felt more than heard Egon’s rumbling chuckle. Knowing that he was watching her touch herself was incredibly erotic. The first pulses of climax started to throb inside her when she opened her eyes and locked onto his. They stared at each other, both lost to the sensation of their coupling. She could see him straining against the bindings, desperate to touch her. After years of wanting him to want her this way, he was right there under her doing exactly what she had always hoped for. Her body clenched as the orgasm rippled over her, setting her nerves alight. Egon panted and growled as she pulsed around him. Her climax was still going strong when she pitched forward and bit him on his shoulder. He jerked, his cock thrusting deeper into her as he came. The sound he made was a mix of a moan, a whimper, and her name. Janine licked and kissed the bite as he floated on the afterglow. She felt his arms come around her, holding her tightly as he whispered her name again. Janine reached up and traced a path down his nose. He caught her hand, making it look impossibly small in his long elegant fingers. While his arms were still around her he tied the other end of the silk binding to her wrist so that they were bound together. He kissed her palm and whispered sweet words of love and desire as she nuzzled his jaw. She knew she should clean up and change, but moving had no appeal. Staying right there, tied to Egon who was warm and sated beneath her. was all she wanted.  

 

Several Weeks Later

 

       The Flame was as busy as ever when Janine and Walter walked in arm-in-arm. Tonight they looked every inch the stereotypical tight-assed boss and sex-starved secretary. She was wearing the same outfit she had on the first time she sauntered into the PCOC offices, although she skipped the panties entirely this time. As they walked across the floor to the stairs she winked at any of the men and women she caught looking. Tonight she felt like a goddess. 

       When they got to the Voyeur Room they found the club staff had set up a table and rolling chair in the center of the exhibition circle. Walter checked it out while Janine sat down on one of the long benches. Her eyes wandered to the two-way mirror and smirked. 

       “Janine. Walter. It’s good to see you both again.”

       She stood and hugged the two men. “Hello Bruce. Patrick. Ready for tonight?”

       “Absolutely! Walter is a fun one to play with,” Bruce said with a wink. 

       Patrick kissed his partner’s cheek, then Janine’s. “You’re such a slut.”

       “Yes and you love it.”

       “True.”

       Walter joined them, greeting both the men with hugs. Patrick kissed Bruce sweetly then sat on the sidelines to watch the show. 

       “Everyone ready?” Walter asked, getting nods of agreement from his lovers and friends. 

 

       Janine was up on the table, facing the entrance of the room, with Bruce’s face deep in her cleavage. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled. He was whispering silly jokes to make it look like he was licking her tits. They were waiting for Walter to make his appearance to begin the next part of their play. Glancing over she saw Patrick sitting and watching them, smirking because he knew Bruce didn’t care a bit for lady parts. 

       Finally Walter appeared in the doorway. Janine tapped Bruce on the shoulder and acted alarmed. He slipped under the desk as she leaned back a bit to look alluring to the suited man who walked in with an angry look on his face. 

       “Mr. Peck! I’ve been waiting for you,” she purred. 

       “I don’t have time for this Ms. Melnitz. Go back to your desk.”

       “But Mr. Peck,” she said, spreading her legs and giving her slit a few lazy swipes. “You didn’t give me your dictation…”

       Walter’s eyes narrowed but he stepped up to her. He put a hand on her ankle and slowly ran it up her leg, snapping her garter stay when he got to her pale lovely thigh. 

       “Dictation? That’s why you’re here?” 

       “Why else would I be in your office Mr. Peck?” she asked slyly. 

       “You’re saying my name like is a dirty word,” he said as he hovered just inches from her.

       “Perhaps it is...Mr. Peck…” She popped the P while stroking his already hard cock through his pants. 

       With a grunt he pushed her back onto the table. Idly he stroked her face with the back of his hand, moving down to her neck. When he reached her breasts he stroked a finger between them, then reached up and forcibly ripped her shirt open. Janine gasped when he licked and kissed his way down her body. He looped his arms around her thighs and roughly pulled her to the edge of the table then sat down in the chair. With his manicured hands he spread her open and dove in, sucking and licking every centimeter of her. Janine’s back arched as she groaned in ecstasy, her nails digging deep into his hair to pull him closer. Her hips rocked against his face as she took her pleasure from his skilled tongue and teeth. 

       Under the table Bruce slipped his hands up Walter’s pant legs, stroking the skin just above his socks. The man jumped a bit, startled, but he didn’t stop sucking on Janine. Taking it as a sign Bruce gingerly unzipped Walter’s pants, freeing his erection. With a hum of delight he took the whole thing in his mouth, deep-throating Walter in one swift move. He heard the other man gasp then moan, the sound slightly muffled. Bruce massaged Walter’s thighs as he moved his head, drawing his cock in and out. He hummed again, making his throat vibrate around Peck’s dick. Walter’s hand fisted in his hair, pulling gently but firmly as Bruce made magic. 

       Above him Janine’s eyes were closed as she wiggled against Walter’s face. She didn’t see a tall man approach the table, but she felt him as he stroked a finger against her cheek. Opening her eyes she smiled up at him and edged up a bit so her head was off the table. She watched him hungrily as he unzipped his pants and presented himself. Mouth open wide she beckoned him to come closer. Gently he eased his cock past her warm inviting lips, reveling in the feel of her warm tongue. He caressed her cheek with this thumb as she sucked at him. Her hands clung to his ass, urging him to move faster. 

       Walter watched as Egon approached and joined them. His eyes were dark and impossibly sexy. The thought of perhaps someday getting to kiss him, or maybe even fuck him made Walter twitch inside Bruce’s mouth. He imagined it was Egon licking his dick and fondling his balls. His eyes fluttered closed as he came, picturing what it would be like to be straddling Egon’s waist and shooting his load on the scientist’s chest while feeling Egon cum inside him... 

       Janine felt Walter’s tongue go into overdrive. When Egon’s fingers pinched and pulled her nipple her body responded with a quick, sharp orgasm that had her groaning around his dick. He increased his speed as she sucked hard, willing him to cum for her. Her fingers dug into his firm rear for encouragement. He could hear his heart thudding in his ears as his orgasm built. Egon watched Walter kiss her inner thigh and lovingly hold her hand as he climaxed into Janine’s mouth, pushing in just enough that she wouldn’t taste him. He felt lightheaded for a moment so he held onto her until his head cleared. Looking down she was smiling up at him, licking her lips like a content cat. She slid off the table and hugged him as he kissed the top of her head. Egon saw Walter help Bruce to his feet and kiss him. They all traded hugs and kind words before parting, Walter with Patrick and Bruce, and Egon with Janine. The other occupants in the room applauded softly as they left to thank them for the show. 

       On the other side of the mirror two older people watched the couples leave. 

       “Oh I’m so glad the red-heads came back. And did you see? That pretty lady found her true partner. It’s so sweet!” the woman said as she sipped wine. 

       “Mmm,” the man agreed. “About damn time...wait, isn’t that the man who would watch with us? Huh, guess he likes it better on the other side of the glass. Come on Rebecca. Let’s go find a new room to watch.”

       “Lead the way Martin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moment of honesty. I had no idea how to end this story. I'm still not entirely happy with it, however I put so much emotion into this I have literally drained myself for the moment. So until I refill my brain let me leave you with this tidbit. I have little bits and bites of ideas in my head, so keep an eye out for one shots of our favorite trio. Thanks for reading! See you next time! 
> 
> PS, yes the Rebecca and Martin are a nod to the 2016 Ghostbusters. It wasn't originally planned but TheMusicalCC planted the idea.


End file.
